Souvenirs d'une Promesse
by AngelNott
Summary: Dis Maman? Pourquoi Oncle Carter, il dit que toi et Papa, c'est à cause des Potter et Voldemort que vous êtes ensemble? Hermione se baissa pour regarder son fils de 7 ans en se demandant ce que son idiot de frère avait encore été lui raconté. OC/OC TN/HG
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je me lance enfin. En espérant que cette histoire plaise...

Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien il y aura de chapitre, mais la suite est dans ma tête. Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour l'en faire sortir. LOL

* * *

Il va de soit que rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est les personnages de Carter et d'Anha.

Couples Principaux: Théodore Nott/Hermione Granger. OC/OC.

_Résumé : Dis Maman ? Pourquoi Oncle Carter, il dit que toi et Papa, c'est à cause des Potter et Voldemort que vous êtes ensemble ? Hermione se baissa pour regarder son fils de 7 ans en se demandant ce que son idiot de frère avait encore été lui raconté._

Bonne Lecture !_  
_

_

* * *

_

**SOUVENIRS D'UNE PROMESSE**

**PROLOGUE **

Une autre journée ensoleillée venait de se terminer sur un petit village au Nord de l'Angleterre. Tout était calme chez les Granger en ce début de soirée d'été 2007. Toute la famille était réunie afin de fêter les cinquante ans d'Edouard Granger, le père d'Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, le survivant et de Ronald Weasley, depuis une quinzaine d'années. Depuis neuf ans, qu'elle avait quitté l'école de Poudlard, elle s'était mariée, réformé les droits des elfes de maison et, eu deux enfants Liam et Nola. Deux, enfin le troisième est en route mais chut ! C'est un secret pour le moment. Quant à son mari, toute la famille l'attendait pour passer à table. Son mari, un grand brun aux yeux verts, un ancien Serpentard, aujourd'hui auror.

Elle lisait un roman moldu, installée dans une chaise longue sur la terrasse tandis que ses parents regardaient les informations à la télévision. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, c'était son fils Liam, le portrait craché de son père. Elle lui sourit.

- Tu veux quelque chose Liam ? lui demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Il arrive quand Papa ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Bientôt je suppose, il est sur une affaire avec Oncle Harry.

- Ah, fit l'enfant déçu.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, toi ?

- Non maman, mentit-il.

- Tu sais, tu mens aussi bien qu'oncle Ron, c'est-à-dire très mal, lui répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Bien, je finirais par le savoir, lui affirma-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il baissa la tête.

- Où est ta sœur ?

- Avec Oncle Carter. Elle se leva et prit la main de son fils pour rentrer au salon quand elle entendit sa voix.

- Dis Maman ? Pourquoi Oncle Carter, il dit que toi et Papa, c'est à cause des Potter et Voldemort que vous êtes ensemble ? Hermione se baissa pour regarder son fils de 7 ans en se demandant ce que son idiot de frère avait encore été lui raconté.

Elle passa par l'ouverture de la porte-vitrée toujours en tenant Liam par la main. Arrivés dans le salon, ses parents l'ayant vu rentrés, la questionnèrent.

- Tout va bien, chérie, tu as l'air contrarié. Des nouvelles de Théo ?

- Non pas de nouvelles de Théo. Où est Carter ?

- Dans la cuisine, lui répondit sa mère.

- Carter, hurla-t-elle. Viens ici tout de suite.

- Liam, va t'asseoir avec tes grands-parents. Le petit s'assit sur le canapé entre Edouard et sa grand-mère, qui le serrait dans ses bras. Elle questionna son mari du regard. Il haussa les épaules pour seule réponse.

Une tête brune ébouriffée avec des yeux verts passa la porte avec une petite fille de trois ans dans les bras. En le voyant, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lâcha sa nièce qui courra s'installer sur les genoux de son grand frère.

- Un problème Grande sœur ?, la voyant contrariée.

- Oui. Je croyais que tu avais compris la dernière fois.

- Compris quoi ? ne voyant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Carter ! Tu as 23 ans. Quand vas-tu grandir ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

- De Liam. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été lui raconté ?

- Ah ça.

Ils furent interrompus par la porte d'entrée et la voix de Théo :

- Désolé, je suis en retard, l'interrogatoire a duré plus longtemps que prévu, finit-il dans un souffle en sentant la tension dans le salon.

- Papa, crièrent les enfants, en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir mes petits anges, leur dit-il en les serrant très fort. Il garda sa fille dans ses bras.

- Bon je viens d'avoir une journée assez longue là… Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?, fit-il agacé.

- Oh rien ! Notre cher Carter a encore été raconté je-ne-sais-quoi à Liam.

- Carter ?

- Je te jure Théo, que ce coup là, jn'ai fait que répondre à une question.

- Liam ? Le petit ne répondit pas.

- Liam ! Je te parle.

- J'ai…j'ai juste demandé comment c'était possible que maman soit mariée avec toi alors qu'oncle Carter est votre frère… à tous les deux.

Théo fit un petit sourire gêné et observa sa femme qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. Elle cachait son visage dans ses mains. Puis il se tourna vers son frère.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? , ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

- Ben déjà, ce petit, vous pouvez pas le renier. Il est sacrément intelligent pour son âge.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! Rappelles moi l'âge que tu as ?

- Mais Théo ! Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, pouffa-t-il.

- Oh sa va Carter ! Hermione lui prit la main dans l'intention de le calmer.

- Chéri, calme-toi. Carter lui a dit que c'est à cause des Potter et de Voldemort que nous sommes ensemble. Il se tourna vers elle, étonné.

- Ben quoi ? je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité. Non ?

- Disons que tu as sauté une grosse partie de l'histoire, en regardant son beau-père qui souriait tristement puis sa femme.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis il l'attira vers lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- C'était pourquoi ?

- Juste pour te faire oublier les souvenirs dans lesquels j'étais aussi bête que lui.

- Hé, je suis encore là !

- C'est sur qu'il y en a pas mal, se moqua-t-elle tout en lui caressant la joue et se regardant amoureusement.

- Mais tu sais Carter, c'est un peu grâce à toi aussi que nous sommes ensemble tous les deux!, lui confia Hermione.

- Ah ouais? fit-il intrigué.

- Papa, tu pourras nous raconter votre histoire ?, fit la petite voix de Liam.

- Oui Liam. Mais il faut que grand-père soit d'accord.

- Bien sûr, c'est tout autant mon histoire que la vôtre, les enfants !

- Mais c'est avant tout l'histoire d'une promesse faite par deux enfants, énonça Hermione, tout en se blottissant dans les bras de Théo dans un fauteuil du salon.

Tout comme Carter qui s'assit avec Nola sur les genoux. Quant à Liam, il avait repris sa place sur le canapé entre ses grands-parents. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient d'impatience tandis qu'Edouard Granger se plongeait dans des souvenirs vieux de 27 ans. Vieux et douloureux. Une très longue histoire...

* * *

A bientôt pour le premier chapitre et les premiers souvenirs d'Edouard...

AngelNott


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Le premier chapitre de Souvenirs d'une promesse. Il n'est pas aussi grand que prévu, je l'ai coupé en deux. Suite dans le chapitre 2 !

En fait ce chapitre est placé le plus souvent du point de vue d'Anha. Bribes de souvenirs qu'elle a raconté à Edouard, ou morceaux de vie qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux.

On voit tout de même brièvement Théo et Hermione lol

Voilà! J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes...

Je voulais également remercier Amandine9523 pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une nouvelle vie pour Anha  
**

**Mars 1980**

Une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années était assise sur un banc dans un parc de Londres, situé Square Grimmaurd**. **Elle regardait sans la voir une immense demeure qui semblait aussi sombre que l'était le nom de son propriétaire, les Black. L'une des plus illustres familles de sorciers. "Toujours pur" était leur devise. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, cette maison était vide, les Black étaient décédés ainsi que leur jeune fils Regulus. L'aîné Sirius, avec lequel, elle était allée à l'école, faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait été à Gryffondor, et James Potter était son meilleur ami. L'un comme l'autre était des parents éloignés de sa famille, les Rosier.

Elle avait été à Serpentard comme l'ensemble de sa famille et comme son frère avant elle. Son frère Evan, était le meilleur ami de Lucius Malefoy, le plus proche partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son monde était en guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Et elle, quelle était sa place dans tout ça? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle s'était mariée, l'été de ses aspics, avec Théoden Nott. Elle avait dix-huit ans, lui vingt-trois, et ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour. Théoden était également un proche partisan du Lord. Son frère souhaitait asseoir sa position parmi les Mangemorts et ses parents l'avaient poussé à conclure ce mariage. Elle n'était pas heureuse mais elle avait son petit rayon de soleil pour elle, son fils Théodore. Il n'avait que six mois mais il était toute sa vie. Elle vivait exclusivement pour lui. Rien d'autres ne comptait.

Quant elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu se marier avec un homme qu'elle aimait, cela la rendait triste. Elle enviait Lily Evans qui s'était marié à l'homme de sa vie l'été dernier et il semblerait même que Madame Potter attendait un heureux évènement. Et quand elle rêvait de l'avenir de son fils, elle le voyait ami avec l'héritier Potter et avoir la vie qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir. Elle souhaitait pour son fils, qu'il ne suive pas les traces de son père. Elle sourit en l'entendant gazouiller, toujours dans ses pensées, comme s'il était d'accord avec elle. Elle espérait avoir le courage de protéger son fils et de peut être refaire sa vie ailleurs quand elle le pourrait. Elle pensait réellement que l'Ordre et Dumbledore pouvaient défaire le Lord. Elle l'espérer de tout son cœur. Elle attendait ce moment.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix d'un homme.

- Alors bonhomme, on laisse tomber ses jouets?

- Oh merci monsieur, je n'avais pas vu qu'il l'avait fait tomber, s'excusa Madame Nott.

- Ce n'est rien, ma fille lâche aussi continuellement ses jouets sur le sol. A croire que ça l'amuse de me voir les ramasser.

- Peut-être! Elle s'était levée pour aller voir la petite fille qui dormait dans son landau.

- Elle est magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Hermione, elle a six mois.

- Comme mon Théo. Elle dort comme une bienheureuse. Les enfants de cet âge ont de la chance de ne pas se rendre compte des choses qui les entourent.

- Oui je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Je viens de divorcer... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça, on ne se connaît même pas.

- En effet, on ne s'est même pas présenté. Mais peut-être que vous aviez besoin de vous confier, les inconnus sont parfaits pour cela, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oui, pouffa-t-il. Je m'appelle Édouard Granger. Enchanté de vous rencontrer!, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, tout en se demandant où elle avait déjà pu entendre ce nom. Édouard Granger ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Eddy Granny! S'exclama-t-elle. Je savais bien que je connaissais ce nom.

- Oui, sa fait au moins quinze ans que l'on ne m'a pas surnommé ainsi. Enfin pas depuis que mes parents et moi avons déménagé de cette rue, j'avais quatorze ans, se rappela-t-il. Vous êtes du quartier?

- J'ai grandis moi aussi dans cette rue. Je suis Anha Nott, enfin Rosier à l'époque.

- Oui, je me rappelle. La petite Anha, qui avait le béguin pour moi. Tu venais te cacher dans ce parc quand tu te disputais avec ton frère. Ethan, c'est ça?

- Non, Evan. Evan Rosier. Et je n'avais pas le béguin.

Et leurs yeux pétillèrent. Anha se dit alors que peut-être Merlin avait entendu ses prières.

* * *

**Novembre 1981**

Un feu crépité dans la cheminée du salon du manoir Nott, une demeure bien froide et sans âme selon la maîtresse de maison. Voilà trois ans et demi qu'elle y vivait avec son époux mais ce sentiment n'avait pas changé. Elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle. Elle se sentait seule dans cette immense bâtisse. Depuis la naissance de Théodore, son mari n'avait plus fait attention à elle. Elle faisait comme partie des meubles. Depuis 18 mois elle revoyait régulièrement un ami d'enfance, moldu. Et depuis quelques temps, leur relation amicale s'était transformée en autre chose. Chose dont aucun des deux ne voulait mettre de nom dessus jusqu'à récemment. Il était libre, elle non.

Depuis le début de l'année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur les dents avec cette histoire de prophétie. Histoire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre parlé mais ce soir là, son mari était ivre et contrarié. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, de même que les coups. Édouard lui avait alors demandé de le quitter sur le champ, mais elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Son monde était en guerre. Son mari puissant. Ses parents étaient morts. Son frère aussi, tué par les aurors. Même avec son soutien, elle ne se sentait pas la force de partir avec son fils. Il les aurait tué, certainement. Ça c'était il y a six mois à peine.

Mais depuis ce soir, tout avait changé. Le décès des Potter avait tout changé. En ce soir d'Halloween 1981, elle était enfin libre.

Quelques jours après la mort des Potter, elle se rendit au ministère de la Magie qui était en pleine effervescence du fait de la disparition de Voldemort.

- Bonjour, dit-elle à la sorcière de l'accueil.

- Bonjour Madame, baguette, nom, prénom et objet de votre visite, s'il vous plait. Anha la lui confia.

- Anha Lysandra Rosier épouse Nott. A l'énoncé de son nom, la sorcière releva la tête de son parchemin, et la dévisagea. Anha se sentit mal à l'aise et rougit, elle poursuivit. Je souhaiterai rencontrer un conseil pour… enfin je… je voudrais me séparer de mon époux, fit-elle un peu honteuse.

- Bien. Département de la justice magique, niveau 2. A droite en sortant de l'ascenseur pour les services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Anha allait la remercier de sa gentillesse quant l'hôtesse d'accueil intervint selon elle d'une manière importune.

- Madame, si je puis me permettre... Rencontrez un auror, c'est le même niveau, lui conseilla-t-elle en souriant.

Elle ne répondit pas à son sourire. Cette jeune femme l'embarrassait. Elle n'avait pas à la conseiller, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle la remercia du bout des lèvres et se dirigea vers le fond de l'Atrium et prit un ascenseur jusqu'au niveau 2 comme elle lui avait indiqué. Elle prit à droite et suivit le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant une double porte en bois où une affiche précisait : **SERVICES ADMINISTRATIFS DU MAGENMAGOT. **

Elle était terrorisée face à cette porte. Pourtant, elle était décidée lorsqu'elle était partie de chez elle. Elle ne craignait plus rien maintenant et elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et son fils. Et elle se dit que si elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, elle devait au moins le faire pour Théodore. Il ne méritait pas de grandir dans une famille sans amour. Cette tradition devait s'arrêter avec elle. Son fils aura le choix de se marier avec la personne qu'il souhaite.

Elle sursauta lorsque les deux lourdes portes s'ouvrirent en laissant sortir plusieurs sorciers. Elle le prit comme un signe et elle pénétra dans la grande salle des services administratifs. Le cœur du ministère de la Magie !

* * *

**Décembre 1981**

Anha se trouvait exactement au même endroit que le mois dernier lorsqu'elle prit cette grave décision de divorcer de son mari. La froideur de la demeure était toujours présente, le feu de la cheminée ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer. Il neigeait dehors. Elle repensait au jour où elle avait dit à Édouard qu'elle avait demandé le divorce et la garde de Théodore auprès du Magenmagot**. **Ce même jour, elle avait dû lui avouer qu'elle était une sorcière. Il avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle car ce qu'il retenait c'est qu'il pourrait bientôt être ensemble.

Elle avait finalement rencontré un auror, se disant que ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée. On l'envoya vers le seul auror qui n'était pas sur le terrain ce jour là. Étonnant d'ailleurs, lui avait-on dit car il était le meilleur. Beaucoup d'arrestations à son actif. Alastor Maugrey. A ce nom, elle frissonna. C'était lui qui avait tué son frère et quand elle se présenta, il la considéra tout de suite comme suspecte. Elle lui expliqua la raison de sa venue et il sembla se détendre mais en gardant à l'esprit sa devise "Vigilance constante".

Il lui a donc raconté qu'il avait été plus simple de trouver des preuves contre son frère que contre son mari. Qu'au moins lui, il n'était pas parti avec un morceau de sa personne. Anha fut choqué d'entendre parler comme cela de son frère. Il sembla le voir. Il poursuivit donc sur le cas qui les intéressait tous les deux. Théoden Nott. Et il oublia Evan. Selon lui, son témoignage ne permettrait pas de l'envoyer à Azkaban. De plus, il était un proche de Lucius Malefoy. Donc Intouchable ! Avait-il ajouté. D'un coup, tout l'espoir qu'elle avait mis en cet homme s'était effondré. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir sortir de cet enfer**. **Mais il lança cette petite phrase qui était tout sauf anodine. Elle ralluma la lueur d'espoir au fond de son cœur et de son âme. "Je ferais un rapport sur les activités supposées de votre mari. Nous n'avons peut être pas de preuves mais la suspicion devrait suffire pour que vous obteniez la garde de votre fils et le divorce par la même occasion."

Elle attendait son "mari" dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle entendit son pas lourd approché, et la porte s'ouvrir. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle avait une décision de droits en sa faveur, elle avait peur de sa réaction, surtout au sujet de Théo. Il avait déjà été violent dans le passé. Elle attendit qu'il se verse un verre de Whisky-pur-feu et qu'il s'assoit dans son fauteuil préféré avant de se lever pour sortir. Théoden en avait l'habitude, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans une pièce où il était. Il s'en moquait de toute façon. Tant qu'elle le laissait tranquille ! Elle se retourna, peu de temps avant d'atteindre la porte. Elle souffla puis elle se lança. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible de lui faire face.

- Je te quitte Théoden ! affirma la jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux pas, nous sommes des sorciers de sang pur, nous ne faisons pas ce genre de chose, lui répondit-il légèrement agacé. Il se doutait bien qu'avec la chute du mage noir, sa femme allait vouloir s'émanciper. Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de le quitter. Grand bien lui fasse ! Mais elle resterait avec lui au final.

- Ton seigneur est mort… Je ne t'aime pas... Je ne veux pas que Théodore grandisse dans une famille sans amour. Il sourit légèrement amusé par ses paroles.

- Le lord n'est pas mort, il va revenir, lui répondit-il comme une évidence. Où vas-tu emmener mon fils, tu n'as plus de famille, et de plus qui voudrait d'une traître à son sang… cracha-t-il.

- Détrompe toi, Théoden ! J'ai une famille qui m'attend. Je te laisse à tes illusions...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir. Je te l'interdis. Tu es ma femme !

- Je ne suis plus rien pour toi, j'ai demandé le divorce. Tu devrais avoir les papiers dans la journée.

Elle laissa un blanc avant de poursuivre.

- Avec les papiers pour la garde pour Théodore.

- Quoi ? Tu n'emmèneras pas mon fils, hurla-t-il.

- Oh que si ! Le Magenmagot m'en a confié la garde, du fait de ta suspicion d'avoir été chez les mangemorts. Et sache mon cher, que Théodore n'est déjà plus au Manoir depuis cet après-midi.

Il avait l'air abasourdi. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire presque narquois et elle transplana pour ne jamais revenir dans cette demeure.

Elle se matérialisa devant un petit portail en bois devant une maison au volets bleus et un grand jardin avec des arbres, totalement enneigés. Un homme avec un petit garçon dans les bras l'attendaient de pieds fermes dans le salon.

- Bienvenue à la maison, ma chérie !

- Maman, là, dit Théodore.

- Oui, je suis là mon ange.

Édouard la prit dans ses bras ainsi que Théodore. Elle s'y blottit, et se dit qu'elle était enfin chez elle. Une page - voire un livre - de sa vie était tournée.

* * *

à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

Angel Nott


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Voilà la suite! Avec un peu (beaucoup) d'attente... J'ai eu un mois de septembre assez chargé...Formation, Formation et re-formation...lol

Je n'en verrai le bout qu'en mars 2011. La publication risque d'être donc un peu chaotique!

Je remercie les rewieuses, les huit personnes qui l'ont mises en alertes et en favoris. Finalement Constancia tu n'es plus la seule lol

Pour celles qui se posaient des questions sur la relation d'enfance de Théo et Hermione, les réponses dans ce chapitre... Enfin en partie, j'ai encore coupé le chapitre que je trouvais trop long ! :p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : ****Cinq à la Maison…Enfin ! Presque…**

**14 Octobre 1983**

Il faisait encore beau en cette mi-octobre mais la température commençait tout de même à baisser. L'automne s'était installé. Deux jeunes enfants jouaient ensemble dans le jardin d'une maison dans un quartier résidentiel tandis que leurs parents discutaient dans la cuisine en les surveillant par la fenêtre ouverte. Anha avait les mains posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard tourné vers l'extérieur alors que son mari lui parlait.

- Chérie! Vu qu'Hermione est avec nous ce week-end. Je pense que nous pouvons l'annoncer aux enfants.

- Tu crois? Et s'ils le prennent mal? Je ne voudrais pas qu'Hermione t'en veuille et qu'elle ne vienne plus à la maison. Théo l'aime beaucoup et moi aussi, comme ma fille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elle sera contente. J'en suis sûr!

- Et Jane? Et si Jane...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Edouard l'enlaça, ses mains se glissant délicatement sur le ventre de sa femme et lui embrassa les cheveux. Il la fit se retourner. Anha avait son regard baissé sur son ventre. D'un doigt, il remonta son menton et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il poursuivit d'un ton solennel tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Je l'ai dit à Jane. Ce soir. Quand je suis allé chercher Hermione.

- Ah! Anha ne sut que dire d'autre.

Il l'embrassa puis reprit.

- Elle a dit que c'était bien pour moi et pour Hermione. Elle avait l'air triste mais elle ne nous causera pas de problèmes sur ce point-là.

- Ah ! Les paroles d'Edouard la rendait pensive. Après quelques instants pendant lesquels Anha ne disait rien, Edouard reprit la parole inquiet.

- Chérie, tu es sûre que tout va bien?

- Oui... lui répondit-elle lointaine. Il l'encouragea du regard.

- Oui. Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait si bien. Je crois que si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas réagit comme cela.

- Enfin... D'un côté, tu n'es pas elle. Et c'est pas comme si elle avait sauté de joie. J'imagine que ce n'était qu'une façade! Jane est devenue une bonne amie avec le temps et je l'apprécie énormément. Tu le sais?

Elle aquiesça silencieusement. Il poursuivit le visage plus sombre.

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la réaction du père de Théo.

- Il n'a aucune raison de le savoir. On vit dans le monde moldu. Il n'a aucun contact ni avec ce monde qu'il exècre ni avec Théo, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Et pour couper court à cette conversation - qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir -, elle appela les enfants qui jouaient dehors.

- Hermione, Théo, vous rentrez, s'il vous plait.

- Oui , firent les deux enfants en ronchonnant un petit peu, enfin plus Théo qu'Hermione. Il aimait jouer avec Hermione. C'était la seule enfant de son âge qu'il connaissait, sa mère ne l'ayant pas encore inscrit à l'école. Et en plus, il ne la voyait pas souvent car comme lui, elle vivait avec sa maman. Enfin pas vraiment comme lui, lui ne voyait jamais son père, et ni sa mère ni Edouard n'en parlaient jamais.

Les deux enfants s'assirent dans le canapé, en se tenant la main.

- Papa? questionna Hermione, en voyant qu'Anha semblait inquiète.

- Oui Mia. Anha vous a appelé parce que nous avions quelque chose à vous dire.

- Pourquoi? On a fait quelque chose de pas bien? demanda Théo, qui semble-t-il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

- Mais non Théo. Enfin tu as peut-être une chose à nous avouer? répliqua Edouard.

- Non Edouard. Alors Maman, c'est quoi qu'on doit savoir? lança Théo, un air malicieux sur le visage.

Les deux enfants les observaient avec attention. Leurs parents se regardaient, se questionnant du regard pour savoir lequel des deux allait leur annoncer.

- Je veux savoir moi, ronchonna Hermione. La voix de la petite eut pour effet de sortir les parents de leur "pseudo" transe.

- Je suis enceinte ! On va avoir un bébé ! annonça Anha, avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle ne l'aurait cru quelque temps plus tôt.

Les enfants semblaient ne pas comprendre. Théo avait lâché la main d'Hermione à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

- Mais... fit la petite voix d'Hermione, d'un ton assez hésitant.

Son père semblant comprendre sa question implicite.

- Oui ma puce, Théo et toi vous allez bientôt avoir une petite sœur, ou un petit frère.

- Génial ! s'écria Théo, en descendant du canapé. On va être une vraie famille! Dis Maman, je préfèrerai avoir un petit frère parce que j'ai déjà une petite soeur.

- Je suis pas ta sœur et tu n'es pas mon frère dit la petite fille en pleurant. Papa, je veux voir Maman !

Anha fit une moue déçue et adressa un regard à Edouard voulant dire "Tu vois, je te l'avais dis!" Ce dernier dit quelques mots à l'oreille d'Anha qui acquieça et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Voyant que sa fille était perturbée par la nouvelle, le père d'Hermione la raccompagna dans sa chambre pendant qu'Anha parlait à Théo.

- Maman ? Hermione, elle veut pas avoir de petit frère? Elle veut pas être ma vraie sœur? C'est parce qu'elle m'aime pas, c'est ça ?

- On se calme Théo! Une question à la fois! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Tu peux la considérer comme ta sœur, mais elle ne le sera jamais.

- Tu veux dire qu'Hermione m'aime quand même, alors que je ne suis pas son vrai frère… Mais j'ai peur qu'elle aime plus le bébé que moi parce que lui, ce sera son vrai frère...

- Tu crois ? Est-ce que je vais t'aimer moins, ou Édouard, il a bien Hermione lui ?

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil, les mamans et les papas ça peut aimer plusieurs enfants, c'est Hermione qui le dit mais les soeurs, c'est pas pareil...

- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil, dis-moi? fit-elle en souriant.

- Ben parce qu'elle peut avoir un chouchou.. Et les filles ça préfèrent les bébés... parce que c'est plus mignon! Et pis Hermione, elle a déjà un chouchou... Elle dit qu'elle a un amoureux à l'école! affirma-t-il au même moment qu'Edouard revenait dans la pièce.

- Théo, ne dis pas de bêtises. ça n'a rien à voir, déclara son beau-père en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon Dieu! qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent en inventer comme bêtises c'est deux là, pensa-t-il.

- Alors chéri! Comment va la Puce? s'inquiéta son épouse.

- Elle a beaucoup pleuré. Je pense qu'elle s'angoisse pour sa mère. Mais entre deux sanglots, j'ai pu comprendre qu'elle était contente que l'on ait un bébé.

- Donc il n'y a pas de problèmes? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non aucun!

A ces paroles, Anha recouvrit le sourire. Et Théo se mit à courir dans le salon puis dans le couloir.

- Théo! Où cours-tu comme ça? s'écria sa mère.

- Chercher Hermione pour jouer, répondit-il en hurlant.

* * *

**5 Mai 1984**

Le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement d'Hermione et de sa maman, Jane. Cette dernière décrocha, et sa fille se cala dans le fauteuil du salon afin d'écouter la conversation de sa mère.

- Oui. Oh! Bonjour Edouard !

- Tu veux prendre Hermione aujourd'hui? Mais ce n'est pas ta semaine.

Jane laissa un blanc dans la conversation. La petite fille de 4 ans et demi imagina alors que son père essayait de convaincre sa mère de la laisser partir avec lui pour le reste du week end.

- Oh! Je vois. Très bien. Ils vont bien? Et Théo?

- Bien d'accord. Elle sera prête dans vingt minutes. Tu la ramènes quand?

- Dimanche soir. OK. à tout à l'heure Edouard.

Jane reposa le combiné du téléphone et se tourna vers sa fille.

- Papa vient te chercher ce soir et il te ramènera demain.

- Génial ! La petite fille descendit du fauteuil et se précipita vers sa chambre. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, son petit sac à dos dans une main et sa peluche fétiche dans l'autre. Un dragon, rouge et or, que Théo lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait oublié la sienne chez sa mère alors qu'elle passait le week end avec eux.

Sa mère sourit en la voyant ainsi apprêtée.

- Tu sais, ma chérie, ton papa n'arrivera au mieux que dans dix minutes. Tu avais encore le temps.

La petite soupira, lâcha son sac et se réinstalla sur le fauteuil avec sa peluche.

- Maman? Interrogea-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Je t'écoute, ma puce!

- Pourquoi Papa vient me chercher aujourd'hui? Je ne devais pas aller chez lui, normalement.

- Tu lui demanderas quand il arrivera. D'accord?

- Mais... Elle allait protester, elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Elle décida de contourner le problème, peut-être que sa mère ne le remarquerait pas.

- Et toi tu le sais ?

- Oui, mais c'est à ton père de te répondre.

Finalement, sa mère n'était pas tombée dans le panneau.

- Maman? Papa, il a trouvé Anha et ils vont avoir un bébé. Et toi? J'aurai un nouveau papa comme Théo?

- Pas pour le moment, ma Puce!

Au même instant, la sonnette retentit. Jane se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, la petite la suivit avec son sac et sa peluche, se doutant bien que cela devait être son père.

Jane ouvrit la porte et découvrit son ex-mari avec son beau-fils dans les bras.

- Bonjour Jane. Coucou ma puce!

- Bonjour Edouard, Théo! Allez-y entrer!

- Papaaa! cria Hermione en se précipitant dans les jambes de son père.

- Théo!, tu viens jouer?

- On n'a pas le temps Hermione, lui déclara son père. Théo, dis bonjour à Jane !

- Bonjour Maman d'Hermione!, grommela le garçonnet.

- Papa, pourquoi t'es venu aujourd'hui? lui demanda malicieusement la petite.

- Bah, tu sais pas, s'étonna Théo. Moi je sais, fit-il fier de lui.

- Ben non. Maman a pas voulu le dire.

Théo se tourna vers Edouard et lui demanda :

- Papa, j'ai le droit?

Jane tressaillit au nom Papa, tout comme sa fille. Mais depuis quand il l'appelle Papa, se demanda-t-elle. Elle essaya de se souvenir si le week end dernier, il l'avait appelé comme ça. Mais non, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait.

- Oui. Tu peux Théo.

- Et ben, le petit frère est né. T'es contente?, annonça-t-il avec un sourire fier. Il était un grand frère maintenant, un vrai puisqu'Hermione n'était pas réellement sa petite soeur.

- C'est vrai? Je peux le voir?

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher ma Puce. Pour que tu vois le bébé.

La petite se tourna vers sa mère avec un grand sourire jusqu'au moment elle se rendit compte que sa maman se retrouvera seule alors que tout le monde serait en train de s'amuser.

- Et Maman? Elle vient pas?

- Ma Puce! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ma place là-bas!

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Jane. Tu fais partie de la famille. Viens avec nous! Je suis sûre qu'Anha sera ravie de te voir. Cela lui fera une présence féminine parce qu'elle déteste les infirmières de l'hôpital!

Il éclata de rire à ses paroles, suivi de Jane. Les enfants se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement tous les quatre et arrivèrent à l'Hôpital local quelques minutes plus tard. Edouard emmena tout ce petit monde à la maternité. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Anha après avoir frappé. Théo se précipita sur le lit de sa mère pour lui faire un câlin.

- Fais attention Théo. Maman n'est pas encore totalement remise.

- Oui Papa. Désolé Maman, s'excusa t-il un peu honteux.

Elle lui sourit en réponse.

Jane s'était tassée dans un coin de la pièce, elle voulait éviter qu'on la remarque. Hermione était collée à son père. Anha aidait Théo à s'installer sur son lit d'hôpital, et elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Au moment où elle releva la tête, elle l'aperçut. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari et le questionna du regard. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, il se contenta de caresser les cheveux en bataille de sa fille. L'ambiance de la chambre s'était d'un coup alourdie et Edouard se demanda si finalement c'était une si bonne idée que Jane ait accompagné sa fille. Il se tourna vers elle, et vit son visage fermé et contrarié. Elle pensait comme lui.

Anha analysa le comportement de chacun en quelques secondes et comprit la situation. Il était clair qu'Hermione ne voulait pas laisser sa maman seule ce soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois! Elle décida de faire comme si de rien était et peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir une conversation normale, entre mères, femmes et... amies. Pourquoi pas? Après tout, Jane était une personne gentille et aimable, le seul inconvénient c'était qu'elle était désormais mariée à son ex-mari.

- Bonjour Jane. Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Oh ce n'est rien! Bonjour Anha! Comment allez-vous?

- Bien merci. Le médecin demande à ce que je me repose mais avec ce petit monstre, c'est un peu difficile, affirma-t-elle tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- Anha! Où est le bébé? réclama Hermione.

- En soins néonat pour l'instant, il devrait le ramener dans la soirée, lui répondit Anha, sur un ton inquiet bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer.

- Pourquoi il est là-bas? On peut le voir?

La jeune femme commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Mia, arrête d'embêter Maman avec tes questions, lui ordonna Théo. Papa, tu peux nous accompagner là-bas, s'il te plait. Moi aussi je veux voir le bébé.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent et sourirent. Théo ressentait le malaise de sa mère et s'imposait en tant que grand frère. Edouard se demanda d'où lui venait cette autorité quasi-naturelle. Forcément de son père! En un instant, il espéra qu'il n'avait pris que les bons côtés de cet homme.

- Chéri, tu peux les y emmener. Je voudrais parler un peu avec Jane.

Jane écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Edouard dévisagea sa femme d'une manière étrange. Qu'est-ce que sa femme pouvait bien avoir à dire à son ex? Et surtout qu'il ne devait pas entendre! Elle lui fit un mouvement de tête lui désignant la porte, tout en lui souriant. Il ne put qu'accepter sa requête silencieuse.

- Oui venez les enfants. C'est dans l'autre aile de l'hôpital. A toute à l'heure!

- A toute l'heure! s'écrièrent les deux enfants en même temps.

Cela faisait presque cinq minutes qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Papa?

- Oui ma puce?

- On est bientôt arrivé ?

- Oui, c'est au bout du couloir.

A ces mots, les deux enfants partirent en courant.

- Ne courez pas! Mais sa demande n'eut aucun effet.

Quand il arriva au niveau du service, Théo et Mia étaient collés à la vitre pour essayer de voir le bébé. Il frappa à la porte, et une infirmière vint lui ouvrir.

- Oh, bonjour monsieur Granger. Nous venons de ramener Carter du bain. Il va mieux, votre femme va pouvoir le récupérer dans sa chambre dès ce soir, comme prévu.

- Bien merci. Les enfants voulaient voir leur petit frère, c'est possible?

- Bien sûr, aucun problème tant qu'ils ne font pas trop de bruit.

- Merci. Vous avez entendu les enfants, un peu de calme, d'accord?

- Oui Papa, dirent-t-ils en même temps, d'une voix assez basse de peur de ne pas pouvoir voir leur petit frère.

L'infirmière les accompagna jusqu'à la couveuse où se trouvait le nouveau-né.

- Je vous laisse, mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Mademoiselle, serait-il possible que je prenne mon fils, quelques minutes?

- Oui c'est possible Monsieur Granger.

L'infirmière sortit le petit être de la couveuse et le déposa délicatement dans les bras de son père, qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire. Il la remercia d'un regard et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pas très loin de la couveuse, Hermione et Théodore sur les talons.

- Théo, Hermione, je vous présente votre petit frère. Carter Edouard Théodore Granger!

- Comme moi!

- Oui. Un souhait de ta maman. Hermione a le même nom de famille que lui, alors elle voulait qu'il ait quelque chose de toi aussi.

- Merci, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione, observant le bébé, ne fit aucunement attention à la conversation et sur le fait qu'elle était terminée. Elle murmura une phrase, qu'elle ne pensait destiner qu'à elle.

- Il est beau. Il ressemble à Théo.

Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent, et rougirent. Gênés, ils tournèrent leur attention sur leur frère. Edouard souriait. Ses trois enfants étaient réunis là avec lui. Il avait tout pour être heureux, il ne manquait que sa femme. Il fut soudain curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre entre Anha et Jane.

- Vous voulez le porter? leur demanda-t-il.

- On peut?

- Oui, puisque je vous le demande. Il se leva et laissa la place aux deux enfants. Il mit Carter dans les bras de Théo, qui était d'un coup très fier de la confiance que son père avait en lui.

- Fais attention à sa tête! D'accord? Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

- Oui Papa. Ils regardaient tous les deux le bébé, et Hermione avait glissé un de ses doigts dans sa petite main.

- S'il vous plait?

- Oui Monsieur Granger?

- Je dois retourner dans la chambre de ma femme. Pouvez-vous surveiller les petits quelques instants?

- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Granger. Partez tranquille! C'est l'heure des soins du nourisson, je vais le remettre en couveuse, ils n'auront qu'à rester près de lui.

Il acquiesça et passa la porte. L'infirmière se dirigea alors vers les enfants.

- Votre père est parti voir votre maman. Il va revenir dans quelques minutes vous chercher. Je dois faire les soins de Carter. Vous voulez regarder.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Elle prit le nouveau-né des bras de son grand frère et le déposa dans la couveuse pour ses soins. Théo prit la main d'Hermione, en grand frère qu'il était maintenant.

- Théo?

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a Mia?

- Je suis plus un bébé, tu n'es pas obligé de me tenir la main à chaque fois que papa n'est pas là.

- Si tu veux. Mais il ne la lâcha pas.

- Théo ?

- Quoi encore?

- Un, tu ne m'as pas lâché. Et deux, tu crois que nous aussi on pourra se marier tous les deux et avoir trois enfants quand on sera grand?

L'infirmière ayant fini les soins, leur dit :

- Vous savez un frère et une soeur ne peuvent pas se marier ensemble.

- C'est pas ma soeur, rétorqua aussi vite Théo.

L'infirmière fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Ma mère est mariée avec son père, c'est tout.

- Ok. Vous restez là, votre père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Oui, firent en choeur les deux enfants.

- Alors? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Alors quoi? répondit-il un peu agacé d'avoir été obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'était pas le grand frère d'Hermione. De toute évidence, elle non plus ne le souhaitait pas.

- Ben on se mariera quand on sera grand?

- Oui. Hermione sourit. Les filles et leurs questions, je vous jure, poursuivit Théo.

- Promis?

- Promis. Mais on en parle plus avant qu'on soit grand. D'accord?

- Promis.

Edouard arriva sur ces dernières paroles mais il ne demanda rien. Il était tout simplement heureux.

* * *

A très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant.

AngelNott


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ou Bonsoir...

Vive le vent, vive le vent...

Après cet intermède météo... qui va quand même bien avec le chapitre! LOL

La suite! Enfin...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le calme avant la tempête**

**23 Décembre 1986** :

Anha était assise dans le salon. Elle regardait la neige tombée. Quand tout à coup, elle sursauta.

- Tu m'as l'air bien nerveuse, mon Amour!

Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en se penchant au dessus du sofa dans lequel elle était assise.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé.

Il contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un bras entourant ses épaules. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te rend si soucieuse, ces derniers temps.

- Tout va bien, Edouard! Tu te fais des idées.

Il lui embrassa doucement la tempe et plongea son visage dans les cheveux de sa femme. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Elle était préoccupée depuis un moment déjà. Et tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire n'y changerait rien. Il le savait. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait et rien ne le convaincrait du contraire. Il ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, en particulier l'avant-veille de Noël.

Ils restèrent simplement comme cela dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un petit moment. Il l'observait tout en lui caressait délicatement les cheveux. Anha se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle sentait qu'il se doutait que quelque chose se passait mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, surtout pas à lui.

- Où sont les garçons? demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

Edouard sortit de la contemplation, du visage de son épouse pour lui répondre.

- Dans le chambre de Carter. Il voulait montrer à Théo comment construire un château avec des cubes.

Elle sourit à l'anecdote. Il poursuivit.

- Dixit Carter "entre hommes". Il mima les guillemets.

- Et le petit a mimé les guillemets aussi.

Sa femme ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Attend la suite, fit-il en mimant encore une fois les guillemets. "Avant que Ma grande soeur arrive parce qu'après tu voudras plus jouer avec moi."

Elle éclata de rire. Il se tut pensant soudainement à quelque chose.

- Chéri? Eddy? Tu es encore avec moi?

- Euh...Oui, excuse-moi! J'étais parti dans mes pensées. Tu me parlais?

- Oui. Tu as déjà l'esprit avec les lutins de Noël...

- Ca doit être ça. Il lui sourit, et lui caressa la joue du revers de la main.

- Je te demandais à quelle heure Jane passait déposer Hermione, avant de partir à sa convention.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, fit-il pensif. Elle m'a dit hier au téléphone que son train partait pour Oxford aux environs de six heures. Il lui faudra bien dix minutes pour atteindre l'autoroute d'ici, après la route sera dégagée jusqu'à York. Je pense qu'elle sera là à partir de quatre heures.

- Ok. Je vais aller mettre le gâteau au four et faire du café. Elle en aura besoin par ce temps, affirma-t-elle, contrariée. Non mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas annulé. En plus, elle reste là-bas jusqu'au vingt-six. Elle ne passera pas les fêtes avec Hermione, fit-elle comme indignée que Jane fasse passer sa carrière avant sa fille.

- Chérie, calme-toi. Elle en a parlé longtemps à Hermione, et si la petite n'avait pas été d'accord, elle ne serait pas partie, tu sais?

- Oui je sais, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Je suis si inquiète de la savoir partie. Il ferait beau encore... Je sais pas mais là...

Elle souffla puis vint se blottir dans les bras de son mari.

- Chéri?

- Oui, Anha.

- Pourquoi Hermione préfère être à la maison plutôt qu'avec sa mère? Elle aime sa mère pourtant, elle l'adore même.

- Oui. Je suppose qu'elle aime être avec ses frères. Elle ne les voit pas aussi souvent qu'elle voudrait.

- Son frère, Edouard. Théo et elle, nous le répètent assez souvent qu'ils ne sont pas frère et soeur.

Ce dernier allait répliquer lorsqu'ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Un bruit les interrompit. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre à l'étage... des cubes qui s'entrechoquent en tombant, suivi de pleurs. Edouard monta dans la chambre. En passant le seuil de la porte, il aperçut une grande quantité de cubes éparpillés dans toute la chambre, sur et sous le lit, sur la commode, vraiment dans tous les coins. Il se fit la réflexion que son fils n'avait pas autant de cubes dans ses jouets. Mais tout lui indiquait le contraire. Il songea que les cubes s'étaient multipliés et éparpillés tout seul... Comme par Magie! Ridicule! se dit-il. Ridicule, pas tant que ça, pensa-t-il. "Ma femme est une sorcière et son fils aussi, conclut-il au bout d'une seconde.

Mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui, lui fit oublier la réponse à cette situation qu'il avait imaginé et qui lui semblait tout de même plus qu'étrange. Il voyait son petit garçon en pleurs dans les bras de son grand frère. Ce dernier essayant tant bien que mal de le consoler. Il s'agenouilla à leur hauteur et prit Carter dans ses bras pour le bercer. Il se tourna vers Théo et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Anha l'avait rejoint mais restait sur le pas de la porte. Elle se sentait mal, elle ressentait la Magie. Cette même magie qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis cinq ans. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté Lui, et ce monde qui l'avait vu naître. Elle et Théo! Elle repensa à ce jour là mais la voix de son fils la fit sortir de ses pensées. Il essayait d'expliquer à son père qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- J'ai rien fait, Papa, se défendit le garçon. C'est arrivé comme ça.

- Comment? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par c'est arrivé comme ça?

Finalement, son imagination n'avait peut être pas été si débordante. Il ne devenait pas fou. Ou peut-être que si... il devenait tous fous. Oui, ça pouvait être une solution aussi. Il secoua la tête comme pour vouloir ôter cette idée de son esprit. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit sa femme qui se penchait vers Théo. Les pleurs de Carter s'étaient calmés.

- Chéri? Raconte à Maman, lui demanda calmement Anha, tout en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

- Ben, en fait, Carter, il se plaignait qu'il avait pas assez de cubes. Et moins j'ai pensé que c'était dommage parce qu'il pourrait pas finir son gros château, et d'un coup, ils sont arrivés comme ça de nul part. Je vais être puni?

- Et bien… Anha se retourna vers son mari. Ce dernier baissa les yeux comme pour lui dire qu'elle ferait comme elle voudrait. Après tout Théo le considérait comme son père mais il ne l'était pas.

- Tu ne seras pas puni. Le petit brun poussa un soupir de soulagement ce qui fit sourire ses parents.

- En fait, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose… Au moment même où sa mère allait lui expliquer le pourquoi de l'envolée des cubes. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

- Eddy chéri… tu veux bien aller ouvrir à Jane et Hermione, s'il te plait. Prend Carter avec toi, je voudrais parler avec Théodore de… choses importantes.

Edouard se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, toujours avec Carter dans les bras quand elle l'arrêta.

- Eddy, je sais que Jane est pressée mais demande lui de patienter, je voudrais vraiment lui parler.

- Bien, je lui dirais.

Le petit Théo eut un frisson de peur. Sa mère venait de l'appeler Théodore, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle l'appelle par son nom en entier. Et il aurait bien pu croire qu'il avait déclenché une énième guerre civile. En plus, c'était quoi ces choses importantes qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il avait déjà eu droit à comment on fait les bébés. Il ne voyait pas quoi en cette histoire de cubes était importante.

- Maman, tu m'as dit que j'allais pas être puni alors pourquoi..

- Théo, chéri… assis-toi. Le petit obéit.

- Alors.. par où commencer ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi sa mère ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Voilà.. tu sais qu'avant j'étais mariée avec un autre homme qu'Edouard, et que cet homme est ton vrai père.

- Oui maman, mais c'est Edouard mon père maintenant.

- Oui. Et cet homme, Théoden Nott, faisait parti d'un groupe de gens qui voulait faire le mal en discriminant certaines personnes de notre monde.

- De notre monde ? questionna l'enfant.

- Oui en fait, Théoden et moi, nous descendons d'une famille de sorciers de sang-pur, fit-elle, semblant gênée. Elle espérait que son fils ne la prendrait pas pour une folle. Il avait grandi avec des moldus, forcément la magie n'existe pas pour lui.

- Sor..sorciers, bafouilla-t-il.

- Oui, Théo, Il y a un monde entier composé de sorciers. Et comme tu es notre fils, tu es aussi un sorcier de sang-pur.

- Je suis un sorcier... le petit garçon prit une seconde pour réaliser quelque chose.

- Alors le truc avec les cubes... c'était de la magie?

- Oui, mon fils. Tu as eu tes premières manifestations de magie.

- Mais... Et toi, je te vois jamais en faire? Et Carter? Et Hermione?

- En fait, du moment où j'ai quitté ton père, j'ai arrêté la Magie. Je pense aussi que Carter est un sorcier, mais il n'aura pas le sang pur comme aurait dit ton père. Théo eut l'impression qu'elle crachait ce mot avec dégout. Quant à Hermione, poursuiva-t-elle, je ne sais pas, c'est possible. En entendant cela, le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux.

- Ses parents sont des sorciers?

- Non Théo. Il arrive qu'un enfant né de deux moldus, c'est-à-dire des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, soit un sorcier. Ton père les appelle des sangs de bourbe. Mais je ne veux pas entendre cette expression dans ta bouche. C'est une insulte. Tu m'as bien comprise Théo?

- Bien. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. On va descendre dire bonjour.

En bas dans le salon, Jane et Edouard était attablés autour d'un café. Les enfants auprès d'eux mangeaient le gâteau qu'Anha avait préparé pour le goûter. Hermione fut la première à voir descendre Anha et Théo. Elle se précipita sur elle.

- Anhaaa... Alors que cette dernière faisait tout pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre suite à l'arrivée de la tornade aux cheveux touffus, dans ses jambes.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma chérie... mais fait attention la prochaine fois.

- Oui c'est vrai ça, tu aurais pu l'étouffer avec tes cheveux... rigola Théo. Hermione lui tira la langue.

- Théo, au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de prendre ton goûter.

- Oui, répondit-il penaud.

Anha demanda à Jane de la suivre dans la cuisine pour parler pendant qu'Edouard mettait un dessin animé aux enfants, puis il sortit vérifier l'état de la voiture de son ex-femme. Tout comme Anha, il n'était pas tranquille de la savoir sur la route par ce temps. Il n'avait beau avoir que trois kilomètres jusqu'à l'autoroute, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. La route était vraiment mauvaise par temps de neige. Au moment où il allait rentrer, Anha sortit de la maison portant Carter, suivit de Jane et des deux enfants.

Arrivée à sa voiture, elle embrassa longuement sa fille en lui disant qu'elle la revoyait bientôt et qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bêtises. Elle fit un câlin rapide à Théo, remercia Anha et Edouard pour leur accueil, et passa la main dans les cheveux de Carter. Ses amis lui demandèrent d'être prudent et d'appeler quand elle serait arrivée à la gare de York et à destination. Elle leur répondit qu'elle le ferait et elle leur souhaita un Joyeux Noël!

**Le lendemain soir **

Les enfants étaient tout excités, aujourd'hui c'était le jour du réveillon, et ils allaient avoir des cadeaux. Théo était d'autant plus heureux que c'était la première fois qu'il fêtait Noël tous les cinq, comme une vraie famille. Les adultes étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas et Hermione aidait Carter à s'habiller. Il était tout seul dans le salon et il faut bien dire que le sapin de Noël lui faisait de l'œil. Il y avait une dizaine de cadeaux au pied de ce dernier, et il se dit que sa mère ne verrait rien s'il en ouvrait un avant le repas. Mais c'était sans compter sur le sixième sens de sa mère.

- Théodore Evan Rosier Nott! Veux-tu me lâcher ça tout de suite! ou tu n'auras rien du tout...

Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir, elle avait l'air vraiment déçue, en plus elle avait énoncé son patronyme en entier. Et ça, cela lui avait toujours fait peur. Sa mère venait de déposer les assiettes et les couverts sur la table. Il était sûr qu'elle allait le punir. Il fit un geste pour reposer le paquet au sol, lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il était ébahi, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Anha se retourna afin de savoir ce que son fils avait vu. C'était Hermione, elle tenait la main de son petit frère.

- Hermione, ma chérie, tu es magnifique! C'est la robe que t'as offerte ta Grand-mère?

- Oui, merci, lui répondit-il en rougissant.

- Théodore! Tu devrais dire quelque chose à Hermione au lieu de rester bouche bée... Ce n'est pas très poli! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le cadeau au pied du sapin.

- Ouais, marmonna t-il, ne sachant que dire. Tiens, ta tête ne ressemble pas à un paillasson ce soir.

La petite fille eut les larmes aux yeux, lâchant la petite main de son frère, elle sortit en courant du salon pour retrouver son père dans la cuisine.

- Théodore! Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable! Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire qu'elle était jolie ou bien coiffée... Non mais! souffla-t-elle. Bon maintenant tu mets la table et je ne veux plus t'entendre si ce n'est pour lui faire des excuses.

Il baissa les yeux et pensa qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré les bêtises ce soir. Il mit la table sagement. Sa mère revint cinq minutes plus tard avec Hermione qui avait les yeux rouges.

- Théo?

- Oui Maman?

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire à ta soeur?

- Oui, fit-il en baissant la tête. Mia, je suis désolé. Tu es très jolie ce soir.

Il allait rajouter que ce n'était pas sa soeur mais il se retint. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment d'en rajouter.

- Merci Théo! Anha?

- Oui, ma puce?

- Pendant que toi et Papa, vous finissez le repas. On peut aller jouer ensemble?

Théodore, les yeux brillants, se tourna vers sa mère, comme pour l'implorer de les laisser aller jouer, et qu'il avait compris la leçon.

- Bien, fit-il résignée. Mais que je n'entende pas de bruits!

- Ok, firent les deux enfants, en courant dans les escaliers.

- Ne couraient pas dans les escaliers! gronda-t-elle.

Un quart d'heures plus tard, Anha venait de se changer pour passer à table, et elle fit un détour par la chambre des enfants pour leur dire de descendre mais elle ne les trouva pas. Elle se rendit au salon, sachant qu'elle y trouverait Edouard et son petit dernier.

- Edouard? Tu sais où sont les enfants?

- Ils ne sont pas leur chambre?

- Non, mais où peuvent-ils bien être? s'inquièta Anha.

- Oh! Dehors, je pense!

- Tu crois? De ce temps, ils font être gelés. Théo n'en rate vraiment pas une ce soir.

Anha mit son manteau et Edouard lui dit qu'il restait avec Carter. Elle acquiesça.

Le jardin était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et il neigeait encore. Elle se demanda ce qu'il était passé par la tête de son fils pour sortir par ce temps, surtout sans autorisation.

- Théodore! Hermione! appela-t-elle.

- Derrière la maison! Anha, fit une petite voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de sa belle-fille.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête de sortir sous cette neige? D'ailleurs où est Théo?

- Je sais pas, il est invisible depuis tout à l'heure. Il disait que ça rendrait le lancer de boules de neige plus amusant.

- J'espère que tu en as bien profiter Théo parce que tu vas être puni jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Quand il entendit cela, il réapparut.

- Oh non pas de punition! se lamenta-t-il. T'as vu j'ai refait de la magie.

- Oui je vois ça. Et pourquoi invisible? Avancez vite vers la maison. Vous allez être malade tous les deux.

- Hermione, elle trichait, elle me faisait tomber de la neige sur la tête sans la lancer. C'est de la magie! Mais j'ai gagné quand même, finit-il.

Anha arrêta d'avancer dans la neige. Elle était abasourdie. Sa petite Hermione était une sorcière.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, tu as triché aussi, répliqua la petite.

- Ben alors je te dois une revanche, petite princesse bien coiffée en robe bleue.

Les deux enfants se mirent à se courir après jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Anha les vit l'ouvrir et s'engouffrer dans le couloir de l'entrée.

- Papa, papa!, hurla Théo.

- Quoi? Théo, ne crie pas comme ça. Et où es ta mère?

- Elle arrive. Hermione est une sorcière comme moi.

* * *

**19 Juin 1987**

Une petite église toute blanche, profilée le sommet de son clocher, tout au fond du parc du cimetière de la petite ville de Flaxton. Dès l'entrée du parc, Hermione vit un attroupement de personnes en noir à la sortie de ce qu'il semblait être une cérémonie. Elle aperçut d'ailleurs des gens étranges dont une femme blonde qui semblait sortir d'un autre siècle ainsi qu'un homme avec une longue barbe blanche, qu'elle compara à Merlin l'Enchanteur. Et il y avait aussi cet homme qui lui faisait au Diable, il se tenait seul dans un coin. Il semblait attendre.

Hermione remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tombes, et que pour la plupart elles étaient anciennes. Une fois, pénétré dans le parc, elle avançait dans les allées, son regard vissé au sol, en accrochant fermement sa main à celle de sa mère. Quand tout à coup cette dernière s'arrêta. Elle l'entendit parler quasiment sous forme de murmures. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas voulu, elle s'empêchait tout simplement de pleurer.

- Edouard. Je suis tellement désolée pour toi et les garçons! compatit-elle

Hermione vit Théo et Carter un peu plus loin avec sa Grand-mère, elle décida d'aller les rejoindre afin de laisser ses parents se parlaient.

- Je sais, je sais, fit-il agacé. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le répéter depuis ce matin. C'était une femme généreuse et agréable, avec le sourire en toutes circonstances. Je l'aimais, et elle est morte... Morte! sanglota-t-il. Elle m'a laissé. Elle nous a laissé. Carter n'a que trois ans, il a besoin de sa mère. J'ai besoin d'elle, et Théo aussi.

- Veux-tu que je garde les garçons quelque temps?

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-il dans un reniflement qui semblait presque moqueur. Ce salaud de Nott en a profité pour demander la garde de Théo. Et il l'a eu. Théodore repart avec son père dès que le... enfin quand tout ceci sera fini... Je reste seul avec Carter. Je vais aller chez ma mère durant quelques jours.

Jane était abasourdie. Finalement le père de Théo avait finalement réussi ce qu'il souhaitait depuis plusieurs années, récupérer son fils et faire payer à sa femme, sa trahison.

Du côté des enfants. Hermione se demandait que maintenant que la maman de Théo n'était plus là, où est-ce qu'il allait vivre. Elle lui posa la question, peut-être qu'il le savait et que finalement ça ne changerait rien.

- Théo? Tu va rester quand même vivre avec nous?

- Non. Je dois aller vivre avec mon père.

- Mais... C'est injuste. Tu ne le connais pas et lui non plus... Papa, c'est ton père, le seul que tu n'ai jamais eu. Je veux pas que tu partes...

- Oui, moi non plus mais c'est mon vrai père, il veut m'avoir avec lui. Et c'est aussi injuste... que maman soit morte, lui répliqua le petit garçon, retenant ses larmes. Son père, avant la cérémonie, lui avait qu'il était un homme et que les hommes ça ne pleuraient pas. Surtout pas pour une femme.

- Tu prendras soin de Carter pour moi, tu lui parleras de moi, hein ?, continua-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui. Je te le promets Théo. Mais...on se reverra... Tu dis ça comme si on se reverrait jamais.

- On se reverra à Poudlard, Mia. Dans quatre ans.

- Quatre ans! C'est beaucoup trop... Tu m'écriras?

- Je sais pas... Je vais essayer... essaya-t-il en vain de la rassurer. Lui même ne croyant pas en ce qu'il disait. IL savait qui avait fait ça à sa mère, il était là. Et il allait vivre désormais avec ce monstre. Il était quasi certain qu'il n'aurait plus aucun contact avec sa famille de "coeur".

- Théo !, gronda une voix.

- Oui Père !

- Viens immédiatement! Nous partons.

- Père m'appelle. Il faut vraiment que j'aille avec lui.

Il embrassa doucement la joue de la petite fille, tout en sachant que son père les regardait et qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce geste d'affection.

Et il lui murmura sur le ton de la promesse :

- Je serais toujours là pour toi !

- Tu vas me manquer Théo, lui dit-elle en sanglotant. Edouard les observait de loin, en voyant partir Théo avec son vrai père. Il se dit qu'aujourd'hui il avait perdu bien plus que sa femme mais sa famille aussi.

Théodore ne la regardait déjà plus alors qu'il s'approchait de son père. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et lui affirma, avant de transplaner :

- Tu n'approcheras plus cette sang de bourbe. Je vais te faire oublier les idées de ta mère. Fais-moi confiance !

* * *

Euh... Pas taper lol

Vu l'heure tardive, n'ayant plus les yeux en face des trous LOL... Il est totalement possible que la fin du chapitre soit bourrée de fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe! Merci de me le dire, je ferais les corrections.

A bientôt pour le Chapitre 4. La rentrée à Poudlard!

AngelNott


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, Bonjour,

Chapitre qui aurait dû être là depuis au moins une semaine... :(

La neige, la neige! (Non, non rien à voir avec le retard...J'aime juste la neige). Enfin là, ça fond un peu...

Je préfère prévenir avant mais le chapitre semble encore un peu triste, pas autant que la fin du précédent ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Retrouvailles  
**

Des cris se faisaient entendre dans un petit pavillon de la banlieue londonienne en ce premier jour de septembre 1991. **  
**

- Carter, dépêches-toi, je vais être en retard à cause de toi ! s'écria Hermione, tout en tapant à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Calme-toi ma puce ! Nous avons le temps. Il n'est que huit heures et demi. Tu ne rateras pas ton train ! lui affirma son père.

- Chéri, je ne crois pas que notre fille ait peur de rater son train, mais elle va revoir Théo aujourd'hui,

- Mais oui! Tu as encore deux heures pour cacher ta mocheté, sinon Théo va prendre peur et s'enfuir, fit une voix derrière la porte.

- Tu sors au lieu de dire des méchancetés, rétorqua Hermione. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et continua.

- N'importe quoi maman, je n'ai pas peur de revoir Théo…

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants! D'abord! lança son petit frère de derrière la porte.

- Carter, dépêches toi de sortir, sinon plus rien ne sortira de ta bouche...

- Oh oui sa va j'arrive…je ne voudrais pas mettre en colère la petite sorcière qui va revoir son prince charmant dans un beau château enchanté.

Monsieur Granger commençait à être agacé par la petite joute verbale que jouait ses deux enfants, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps. En principe, ils savaient s'arrêter avant que l'un des deux parents n'ait à intervenir.

- Bon ça suffit. Hermione, tu te calmes! Et Carter, tu sors immédiatement de cette salle de bain, ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi? Si on peut plus plaisanter avec sa grande sœur maintenant, dit le jeune frère d'Hermione en ouvrant la porte. T'es vraiment pas drôle! ajouta le petit garçon de sept ans à l'adresse de sa soeur.

* * *

Arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾, Hermione vit que le train qu'elle devait prendre "le Poudlard express" était déjà là. Beaucoup de gens étaient sur le quai, des parents, des élèves et même des animaux. Elle devait se frayait un chemin avec ses parents et son petit frère, afin de pouvoir accéder au train. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Hermione se mit à observer les sorciers. Elle aperçut au loin sur le quai, une famille de rouquins. Puis plus près d'eux, un couple de blonds avec un garçon, tout aussi blond qu'eux. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, en compagnie du jeune blond et de son père, qui avait toujours le même air austère, que la dernière fois où elle l'avait aperçu.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. En voyant sa fille sourire, Monsieur Granger tourna son regard dans la direction qu'avait pris celui de sa fille. Et il vit Théo, mais il vit également son père. Ayant peur de la réaction de ce dernier s'il les voyait, il dit à sa fille :

- Hermione, chérie. Tu auras tout le temps de lui parler dans le train. Là, il est avec son père, ce n'est pas le moment.

La petite fille n'était pas vraiment d'accord, elle fit un pas en avant.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, supplia presque son père.

- Oui, je le verrais plus tard, se résigna-t-elle. Au revoir Papa, au revoir Maman.

- Au revoir ma chérie, fais bien attention à toi, lui recommanda sa mère. Et écris-nous souvent. On se revoit pour les vacances de Noël.

Elle embrassa ses parents puis se tourna vers son petit frère. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ben alors… Me dit pas que tu vas pleurer ? Tu veux pas que je parte? Tu auras la salle de bain pour toi tout seul, souria-t-elle.

- Moi non, je pleures jamais, fit-il en reniflant. Dis Hermione, c'est lequel Théo ?

Elle le regarda en souriant, alors ce n'était que ça, il voulait voir son grand frère. Elle passa derrière lui et le prenant par les épaules, elle lui indiqua :

- Tu vois le grand blond là-bas, il est en train de parler avec un homme brun. Et bien cet homme c'est le père de Théo. Et…

- Le garçon brun c'est mon frère, c'est ça ? la coupa t-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Oui Carter, et tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Vous avez les yeux de votre maman.

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer pour de bon, cette fois. Leurs parents les regardaient attendris et les larmes aux yeux. Monsieur Granger prit sa femme dans ses bras et respira ses cheveux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Carter pleurait dans les bras de sa sœur.

- C'est pas juste !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste Carter ?

- Je me rap-...pelles plus... de lui ni...ni...de...maman. Et puis...tu vas être avec lui pendant un an et… moi…moi… je vais être tout seul, finit-il dans un gros sanglot.

- Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Tu as tes copains à l'école, et Papa, et Maman Jane. Allez sèche tes larmes ! Je te rapporterai un beau cadeau pour Noël. Ok ?

- D'accord. Un cadeau magique, hein?

Elle acquiesça et lui embrassa les cheveux. Ses parents l'étreignirent et elle monta dans le train.

* * *

A l'entente du prénom Hermione, le garçon brun se tourna dans la direction d'où venait l'appel. Il les vit tous les quatre. Edouard. Jane. Il ne se rappelait pas beaucoup d'elle. La seule chose qu'il se souvenait c'était qu'elle était la confidente de sa mère. Il vit Hermione prendre un petit brun, en pleurs, par les épaules. A ce moment là, il se retourna et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation que son père avait avec celui de Drago. Il se dit que Carter avait bien grandi et qu'il lui ressemblait un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne sentait plus leurs regards sur lui alors il prit le risque de regarder à nouveau dans leur direction. Hermione était en train de monter dans le train. C'est là que Carter pivota dans sa direction, et le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire, un peu mouillé. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Edouard le vit et esquissa un sourire.

- Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu, lança une voix froide derrière lui. Il sursauta. Il en avait presque oublié que son père était là aussi sur ce quai.

- Que je ne te vois pas refaire ce genre de chose! Et ne t'avise pas te t'approcher de cette sang impure. De toute manière, je le saurais. Tu m'as compris?

- Oui Père, lui affirma Théo tout en observant ses chaussures.

- Bon maintenant, monte dans le train. Drago t'attend.

- Oui Père. A bientôt !

- A bientôt Théodore!

* * *

Elle s'installa dans un compartiment vide et pensa à ce qu'elle lui dirait quand elle le verrait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Et là...

Un petit blond fit son apparition, le même qu'elle avait vu sur le quai. Il était accompagné d'un jeune garçon grand, brun avec les yeux verts. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Par Merlin! Le premier compartiment qu'on ouvre et il faut qu'on tombe sur une sang de bourbe. Hein Nott?

- Euh... Hein! Oui. Viens! On va se trouver une place ailleurs, lui répondit-il la voix tremblante.

La porte se referma sur eux, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Et la petite brune eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il se revoyait en quatre ans et rien. Elle se demanda s'il était possible qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu. Après tout, elle se souvenait des paroles de son père le jour de l'enterrement d'Anha "Je te ferais oublier les idées de ta mère". Peut-être qu'il l'avait réellement oublié. Elle en frissonna et se mit doucement à sangloter. Théo lui avait expliqué ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur son père et sa théorie du sang pur. Elle, elle n'était que fille de moldus. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire cette expression "sang de bourbe"?

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, ce qui réveilla Hermione, qui s'était assoupie, après ce trop plein d'émotions. Elle sentit qu'on s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Salut, fit une voix.

- Salut, répondit-elle, polie. Elle dirigea son regard vers lui. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, il ne semblait pas avoir changé. Ses cheveux bruns, fins étaient un peu plus long que dans son souvenir et lui tombait juste devant les yeux. Mais il semblait gêner en sa présence. Ça c'était nouveau! Il entortillait ses mains et il gardait la tête baissée.

- Mia... je...je... murmura-t-il, cherchant ses mots, ou peut-être une autre manière de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion.

- Théo? Je savais bien que je me faisais des idées. Tu ne pouvais pas nous avoir oublier... s'exclama-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle se traitait mentalement d'idiote d'avoir pu penser une chose pareil. Elle lui prit la main. Elle ne supportait plus de les voir bouger sans arrêt.

Il se dégagea d'elle comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il devait lui dire et ce n'est pas en faisant preuve de sentimentalisme qu'il allait y arriver. Il se dit que finalement le lavage de cerveau que lui avait fait subir son père, avait peut être porté ses fruits. Il se décida pour annoncer la chose sans se préoccuper de sa réaction.

- Hermione, je ne peux pas être ami avec toi. J'ai un rang à tenir, je suis un sang pur...et toi... toi...

Et bien, c'était pas gagné. Il n'avait que douze ans. Il finirait bien par se conformer aux souhaits de son père. Dans le fond, le problème, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'en était pas capable. C'était plutôt qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

- C'est parce que mes parents sont moldus, lui rétorqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, déçue de sa réaction. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Pendant ces quatre années, elle avait imaginé des tas de choses mais pas ça. Elle se sentait soudainement seule.

- Oui. Je... je suis désolé. Il s'excusait plus de ce que son père leur faisait subir à tous les deux, que de la douleur qu'il venait de lui infliger. Lui, il avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, qu'il ne serait plus jamais proche. Mais. Pas elle.

- Je ne te crois pas! lui lança-t-elle, en colère. Regardes-moi! Dis-le moi dans les yeux! sa voix trahissant un sanglot. Théo se leva de la banquette et resta debout, dos à elle. Son regard fixé sur le sol.

- Tu m'avais promis! cria-t-elle. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle se leva et se posta devant lui.

- Regardes-moi! Il fit non de la tête, et serra les poings. Elle leva alors sa main vers lui, et le força à la regarder. Il avait les yeux rouges, il se retenait de pleurer. Il ne devait pas. Les garçons, ça ne pleure pas et encore moins pour une fille, lui avait dit son père.

- Théodore! Tu m'avais promis.. pleura-t-elle.

- Je sais... mais je ne peux pas! Il ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue, qu'il a rapidement fait disparaître. Hermione, lui tourna le dos rapidement, et lui dit sur un ton sec.

- Alors, vas-t-en! Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Vas-t-en!

- Je... je voulais... t'expliquer...

- Je me fiche de tes explications. Elle eut un petit sursaut moqueur avant de continuer.

- Et dire que Carter était jaloux de moi. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, en lui faisant face de nouveau, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Tu ferais mieux de partir, Théodore.

Le ton froid et sec le surprit. Il se sentait coupable de lui infliger cela. Mais c'était ce que souhaitait son père et il se devait de lui obéir. S'il ne le faisait pas, il pouvait s'attendre à recevoir une correction. Il se rappelait encore de la dernière, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Il sortit un instant son père de ses pensées pour analyser quelque chose qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait parlé de Carter. Leur petit frère. Il lui manquait tellement. Sans s'en apercevoir, il souffla son prénom.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton dur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

- Mia... c'est mon frère aussi.

- Ton frère? Le même frère qui ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles pendant quatre ans. Il ne se rappelle pas de toi. Tu lui manques, et à moi aussi. Il voulait être à ma place, juste pour être avec toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais à personne que tu es mon frère.

Il l'écouta silencieusement. Quand elle s'arrêta de parler, des larmes de tristesse coulaient le long de ses joues. Il la regarda et une boule de culpabilité se forma au fond de son estomac, mais il ne put s'empêcher de relever qu'elle avait dit qu'il était son frère.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, souffla-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, sors! Je veux plus te voir!

- Je suis vraiment désolé!, lança-t-il, la main sur la poignée mais elle ne le regardait déjà plus. Il se sentait triste. A cet instant précis, il détestait son père pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus longtemps que quelqu'un frappait à la porte du compartiment. Il n'eut juste que le temps de se recomposer un visage impassible avant d'ouvrir.

- Londubat!, le salua-t-il, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir pour retourner à sa place. Son escapade n'avait que trop duré.

- Nott! lui retourna le petit garçon joufflu, qui semblait avoir pleurer.

- Salut, fit-il en s'adressant à Hermione. Je cherche un crapaud. Tu en aurais vu un?

- Salut! Non, désolée. Elle s'essuya les yeux avant de se tourner vers le petit joufflu. En la voyant, il se demanda si Nott avait quelque chose à voir avec ses larmes.

- Tu vas bien? Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard?

- Oui, je vais bien. J'entre en première année.

- Moi aussi. Je m'appelle Neville. Neville Londubat.

- Enchantée Neville. Je suis Hermione Granger.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Nott faisait ici. Mais Hermione, ce type n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable! Ma grand-mère m'a dit que son père était un Mangemort, tout comme celui de Malfoy, un petit blond.

- Je m'en étais aperçue. Merci Neville. C'est un idiot. Tu veux que je t'aide à chercher ton crapaud?

- Oui, merci Hermione.

* * *

Les première année sortirent du train puis montèrent dans des barques pour traverser le lac. Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, Hagrid les laissa au bon soin du Professeur McGonagall afin de leur expliquer la marche à suivre pour la répartition des Première année. Hermione observait Théodore de loin, il était avec le petit blond qu'elle avait vu sur le quai. Malefoy, certainement, comme le lui avait expliqué Neville, un peu plus tôt. Elle, elle était restée avec Neville, elle le trouvait gentil. Le professeur les laissa seuls pour s'assurer que tout était prêt. Elle en profita pour observer les autres élèves de son année. Elle se trouvait derrière un rouquin et un petit brun, qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans le train. Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter si elle se souvenait bien. Le professeur revint et les guida jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves les fixaient. Quant à Hermione, elle avait remarqué le plafond, "d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles". Il était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait imaginé en lisant _L'Histoire de Poudlard. _Il s'arrêtèrent tous prêt de l'estrade des professeurs. Le Professeur McGonagall leur expliqua comment se ferait la répartition dans les quatre maisons. Hermione appréhenda le fait de se retrouver dans la même que Théo. Le professeur commença à appeler les noms. Cela arriva rapidement à elle.

- Hermione Granger !

Elle se précipita pour mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête et ce dernier fit rapidement son choix.

- Gryffondor ! cria-t-il.

- Neville Londubat !

Il était nerveux. Il trébucha puis tomba carrément avant d'arriver sur le tabouret. Tout le monde se moquait de lui. Le choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider.

- Gryffondor ! cria-t-il finalement. Neville parut soulagé.

- Drago Malefoy !

Hermione eut l'impression qu'il avançait en terrain conquis, comme s'il était chez lui. Décidément elle ne l'aimait pas. A peine le choixpeau effleura sa tête, qu'il s'écria :

- Serpentard ! Il eut un grand sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir avec deux autres garçons bruns et une fille.

- Théodore Nott ! Il s'avança vers le tabouret. Une fois assis, il chercha Hermione et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Le choixpeau avait pris sa décision.

- Serpentard! cria-t-il. Les deux enfants se fixaient toujours, et il put voir les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes. Londubat les regardait en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ces deux-là. Il alla s'asseoir avec Malefoy, qui le félicita.

- Harry Potter ! Des murmures s'élevèrent et le Choixpeau, après un moment, sa voix s'éleva pour annoncer sa répartition.

- Gryffondor!

- Ronald Weasley !

- Gryffondor! Quoi de plus logique, se dit Hermione, ses frères sont à Gryffondor. La répartition se termina sur :

- Blaise Zabini !

- Serpentard !

Et le banquet de bienvenue commença. Hermione se dit que c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour elle, avec de nouvelles personnes, dans un autre monde, et sans Théodore.

L'année passa assez rapidement et se finit par une belle aventure avec Harry et Ron, avec qui elle était désormais amie. Quant à Théodore, elle ne l'avait que croisé pendant toute cette première année, soit en cours, à la bibliothèque, soit dans la grande salle. Leurs regards se cherchaient souvent, se trouvaient parfois. Mais jamais elle n'avait été lui parlé, et réciproquement d'ailleurs. Désormais tout les opposait.

* * *

Fin! Hermione et Théo ne se parlent plus. Jusque quand? Mystère!

Bientôt la suite ! Euh, c'est quoi déjà? Ah oui, il y aura de la neige. C'est tout ce que je peux dire! LOL

Et pour ceux, celles que cela intéressent. Je publie parfois des paragraphes terminés du chapitre suivant.

A bientôt! Bonnes vacances! (Veinards!) et Joyeux Noël !


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Enfin la suite! Et oui...

Désolée de l'attente!

Je remercie Liyly de me suivre sur cette fiction! J'espère que tu es toujours là!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le Mille cent-soixante-neuvième jour !  
**

Depuis ce fameux jour dans le train, Hermione et Théo ne s'adressaient que peu la parole. Si ce n'est dans les cas où ils y étaient réellement obligés.

Les deux enfants étaient assez solitaires.

Hermione avait toujours imaginé que Théodore serait avec elle et elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait à se faire des amis. Ses camarades de dortoir, Lavande et Parvati, étaient gentilles mais de vraies pipelettes. Elle n'arrivait pas à créer des liens avec elles. Quant aux autres élèves de première année, ils la prenaient pour une folle, voire une extra-terrestre ou encore un ronflack cornu parce qu'elle passait beaucoup d'heures à étudier ou à lire des ouvrages qui n'étaient même pas au programme. Quant à Neville, avec qui elle s'entendait relativement bien pendant les premières semaines, il ne la côtoyait plus que pour les devoirs de potions. Devant sa difficulté à s'intégrer, elle se referma sur elle-même et passait toutes ses heures libres à la bibliothèque. La magie, le monde magique étaient nouveau pour elle et elle aimait apprendre, travailler sa magie. Mais ce qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout, c'était réussir ses études, et aussi, au plus profond de son coeur, qu'elle et Théo redeviennent amis.

Théodore traînait avec la bande à Malefoy, cela lui permettait de ne pas être vraiment seul. Mais il préférait travailler seul dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Drago et lui n'étaient pas vraiment amis, leurs pères étaient en "relation d'affaires" depuis plusieurs années. Il considérait Crabbe et Goyle comme des imbéciles. Mais il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Blaise Zabini, parfois cela lui arrivait de rompre sa solitude et de venir étudier avec lui, surtout l'histoire de la magie dans lequel il n'était pas très doué.

La fête d'Halloween de leur première année marqua un tournant dans la vie d'Hermione. Après s'être entraidés face à l'affreux troll des cavernes, Harry, Ron et elle devinrent amis, de très bons amis. Ils étaient inséparables. Neville s'excusa de son attitude et devint au fil de l'année, le confident d'Hermione. Elle lui raconta tout de sa vie : son père, son frère, et surtout Théo. Et il comprit alors la réaction qu'elle avait eu dans le train.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines puis les mois et sans s'en rendre compte, la première année se termina, puis la deuxième. Celle-ci fut un peu plus mouvementée. La chambre des secrets de Salazard Serpentard fut ouverte de nouveau. C'était l'effervescence dans la maison des serpents et la crainte dans les autres. Tous les sangs mêlés et surtout les sangs de bourbe étaient inquiets. Miss Teigne avait été pétrifiée, puis Justin de Poufsouffle et ce fut le tour d'Hermione. Elle resta pétrifiée pendant de longs mois. Théodore allait fréquemment la voir à l'infirmerie sans que personne ne s'en doute, avec la complicité de l'infirmière. Et Hermione n'en a jamais rien su... Seul, Dumbledore savait. Et bien parce que... c'est Dumbledore! Le directeur de Poudlard avait ce don de tout savoir sur l'ensemble de ses élèves. Même ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Heureusement que son père n'avait pas le même don, il ne devait pas savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, ce n'était qu'une sang de bourbe après tout! Et il n'aurait pas été très content de savoir que son fils unique ne lui obéissait pas.

La troisième année succéda à la deuxième. Elle fut tout aussi mouvementée que les précédentes pour notre trio d'amis. La haine entre Serpentards et Gryffondors se développa, et se fit plus présente au quotidien entre les membres des deux maisons. Cette année là fut marquée par l'évasion du criminel Sirius Black, de "sinistre réputation". Il avait été condamné pour avoir tué plusieurs moldus, et avoir été au service de Vous-savez-qui. Il était ardemment recherché par les aurors et même le Premier ministre moldu avait été mis au courant de la situation. Le savoir en liberté n'avait pas aidé les esprits à se tenir tranquille. Harry Potter était constamment surveillé, considéré comme étant en danger par le Ministère.

Théodore avait fini par lâcher la salle commune des serpentards pour la bibliothèque. Au fil des années, il n'arrivait plus à s'y concentrer pour travailler. Et puis c'était le seul endroit où il était sûr de ne pas la voir. Il se disait que cela ne servait à rien de faire l'autruche. De toute manière, les relations entre gryffondors et serpentards n'étaient pas au beau fixe, ce n'était pas sa présence à la bibliothèque qui allait empirer les choses. Quand il s'y rendait, il essayait de ne pas s'asseoir trop loin de la table d'Hermione. Cela lui permettait de l'observer. Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait tout aussi discrètement que lui. Il le sut car un jour, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle baissa la tête, rougissante, comme une enfant que l'on avait prise en faute. Il se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de renouer le contact. Il n'aurait qu'à prétexter un soucis quelconque avec un devoir. Au moment où il se leva, Blaise vint lui parler et il fut obligé de quitter la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il passait le seuil, il tourna son regard vers la salle, et croisa encore une fois celui de la brune. Elle semblait déçue qu'il ne soit pas venu. Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné, qu'elle prit comme une promesse qu'il y aurait une autre fois.

Mais toutes les autres tentatives d'approche de Théodore au cours de leur troisième année échouèrent lamentablement. Et une autre année à Poudlard se termina.

* * *

**13 novembre 1994**

La quatrième année s'annonçait tout aussi animée que les années antérieures. L'été s'était terminé sur la Quatre cent deuxième Coupe du monde de Quidditch et la parade des mangemorts. Le banquet de rentrée avait débuté par l'annonce que le tournoi des Trois sorciers se déroulerait cette année à Poudlard et que des élèves des écoles de sorcellerie de Durmstrang en Bulgarie et de Beauxbâtons en France passeraient l'année avec eux.

L'année scolaire avait bien débutée. Hermione et Théo ne se parlaient toujours pas mais les altercations entre serpentards et gryffondors se multipliaient. Et une nouvelle fois, la fête d'Halloween marqua un tournant dans la vie du Trio. Il avait été décidé que le choix des trois champions se ferait le soir du 31 octobre 1994. Cependant, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un quatrième champion soit nommé, pas même Dumbledore qui sait toujours tout d'habitude! Cet évènement permit aux serpentards et surtout à Drago Malefoy d'envenimer un peu plus la situation. Il avait créé des badges "A bas Potter!" Tout le monde excepté Hermione et Neville qui le soutenaient, pensait qu'il avait réussi à duper la Coupe de feu, même son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.

La situation était tellement tendue qu'elle finit par s'enflammer un vendredi après-midi juste avant le cours de Potions commun Gryffondor/Serpentard, du Professeur Rogue. Harry venait d'arriver avec Hermione devant la salle de cours. Ron était avec Seamus et Dean. Théo était assis par terre, adossé à un mur avec un livre de potions sur les genoux. Les autres serpentards étaient tous debout portant le badge. Théo, concentré sur ses révisions, ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait non loin de lui. Il entendait vaguement la voix d'Hermione et de Drago, puis celle de Potter, et il constata qu'aucun autre gryffondor ne s'en mêlait.

Il se dit que ce n'était qu'une incartade de plus à l'actif des serpentards contre les gryffons et il essaya de se replonger dans son chapitre. Jusqu'à ce que le cri d'Hermione lui fasse relever la tête pour voir... En fait il ne voyait rien, les autres s'étaient tassés dans son coin. Il se redressa aussitôt, rangeant son bouquin dans son sac. Heureusement qu'il était grand, il se positionna à côté de Zabini et put voir Potter et Malefoy se menaçaient mutuellement de leurs baguettes.

Finalement ce n'était pas comme d'habitude! Il sentait que ça allait mal finir cette histoire... enfin pour les rouge et or! Les sortilèges des deux ennemis jaillirent de leur baguette, se rencontrèrent et se dirigèrent droit vers Goyle et Hermione. Le _Furunculus_ de Potter atteint Goyle au nez. Avec le _Dentesaugmento_ de Drago, les dents d'Hermione grandissaient à une vitesse exceptionnelle.

C'est à ce moment là que Rogue déboula dans le couloir des cachots et dit d'une "voix doucereuse et menaçante".

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit?"

Evidemment tous ses camarades, essayèrent, en même temps, d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre Potter et Malefoy à leur Directeur de maison. Théodore finit par ne plus écouter. Il vit Goyle partir, certainement à l'infirmerie. Puis Hermione s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir. Il serra les poings, se dirigea vers la place qu'il occupait auparavant et s'adossa au mur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise vienne le rejoindre.

- ça va Théo?

- Mmm.

- T'as vu Granger? Franchement trop marrant! Elle est partie en pleurant, en plus !, dit-il hilare.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il. Lui, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Etait-il le seul que ces gamineries ennuyaient?

" - Et maintenant, rentrez en classe ou je vous donne une semaine entière de retenue.", entendit-il dire le professeur. Théodore réfléchit vite et dit à son ami.

- Blaise, prends moi le cours, j'ai mal au ventre, je vais faire un saut à l'infirmerie.

- Ok. A toute à l'heure. Hey Théo!

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à Blaise.

- N'oublie pas le mot d'excuse de Pomfresh, fit-il moqueur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Il l'avait percé à jour avec cette histoire d'infirmerie. Il y était toujours fourré. A force, Blaise devait croire qu'il était amoureux de Pomfresh. Il se dirigea à son tour vers l'infirmerie. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour Hermione, seule avec Goyle. Bon ok. Il s'en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Goyle était un vrai serpentard, il ne tenterait rien s'il était seul et de toute manière Hermione savait se défendre. Il voulait juste lui parler. Il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir faire avec Goyle dans la même pièce. Il n'était pas très futé mais il verrait bien qu'il parlait à Granger.

Il poussa les grandes portes en bois de l'infirmerie. Il remarqua tout de suite que Madame Pomfresh venait de refermer les rideaux d'un lit sur un élève. Il se dit que cela devait être Goyle. Hermione était assise sur un autre lit plus près du bureau de l'infirmière. Cette dernière l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui.

- Que voulez-vous Monsieur Nott?

- J'ai un peu mal au ventre? L'infirmière souffla.

- Bon, je vous fais votre mot d'excuse mais c'est la dernière fois !

- Merci, sourit-il. Comment va Goyle?

- Comme si vous vous en souciez! Bien, il dort.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de venir à l'infirmerie, elle finissait par bien le connaître. Au moins le problème Goyle était réglé, il dormait. Hum! ronflait en réalité.

- Il dort? Et...

- Oui, potion de sommeil sans rêves. Je savais que vous alliez venir et vu ce que vous me dites depuis l'année dernière. Je suppose que vous avez besoin de parler. Alors, profitez-en et... pas de bruit!

Il sourit pour seule réponse. Il marcha vers Hermione qui les observait, intriguée, par ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

Quand il s'approcha, il la sentit se raidir. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Hermione, la salua-t-il doucement, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit où elle se trouvait. Ses bras enserraient ses genoux comme si elle avait peur qu'ils s'envolent.

- Salut, lui répondit-elle timidement.

- Tes dents ont l'air d'avoir retrouvé leur taille normale.

- Oui. Elles sont même plus courtes. Je...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer.

- Pourquoi tu es là Théo? C'est pour faire ton rapport à Malefoy?

- Non, enfin... Tu me connais donc si mal? A peine la question est-elle sortie de sa bouche qu'il regretta ses paroles. Il ferma les yeux.

- En effet, je ne te connais plus. Je ne sais plus qui tu es. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'être ami avec Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami! Je n'aime pas ce type. Hermione écoutes-moi!

Elle prit une moue ennuyée et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Elle voulait l'écouter et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La première fois cela lui avait fait trop mal.

- Mia, ça fait presqu'un an que j'essaie de te parler, depuis ce jour à la bibliothèque. J'en ai marre de t'observer en cachette, pour savoir si tu vas bien. Et puis maman n'aurait pas aimé que l'on soit fâché tous les deux.

Elle pencha la tête vers lui.

- Non, Anha n'aurait pas aimé ça du tout! Il est temps que tu t'en aperçoives !

- Les mecs sont long à la détente, Hermione! Mais ce n'est pas facile avec mon père! Il contrôle tout ce que je fais.

- Je suis désolée !

- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je veux juste qu'on redevienne amis comme avant, comme quand on était petit...

- Théo... supplia-t-elle. Tu sais...

- Oui, je sais que c'est impossible! la coupa-t-il. Mais il suffit d'être discret.

- Théo... essaya-t-elle encore une fois de le raisonner.

- Hermione... Tu me manques! Carter me manque! Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant! Il finit sa phrase avec les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione semblait abasourdie par ces paroles. Elle savait que dans le fond, Théodore n'était pas un vrai serpentard. La lâcheté, il ne connaissait pas. Il tenait cela de sa mère. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il exprime ses sentiments aussi clairement.

- Hein! Je te quoi?

- Me force pas à le redire Hermione! Elle sourit. Et il lui rendit son sourire. Il avança une de ses mains vers les siennes, toujours posées sur ses genoux. Et il lui prit la main, voyant qu'elle ne le rejetait pas.

- Verdict, Miss Granger!

- Bon ok, lui concéda la brune. Mais nous devrons faire très attention! Elle fit une pause puis ajouta.

- Toi aussi tu me manques! Elle rougit.

Madame Pomfresh les observait attendrie. Enfin ces deux enfants avaient recouvré leur amitié perdue. Peut-être un modèle pour la réconciliation des deux maisons ennemies. Elle n'y croyait pas trop mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre !

* * *

Et l'attente fait mourir! Je sais :p

Etes-vous tous encore là? Alors pourquoi 1169ème jour?

La suite de la quatrième année arrivera bientôt! La moitié du chapitre est tapée... :D

AngelNott


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

La suite de la quatrième année...

Merci pour les reviews!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : La Trêve hivernale !  
**

**14 novembre 1994 **

Après le cours de potions du vendredi, Blaise avait donné le devoir à faire à Théo pour le prochain cours c'est-à-dire mardi. Ce dernier proposa à Blaise qu'il l'accompagne à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin afin de rédiger ce devoir. Il refusa poliment lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas aussi fou que lui pour se lever aux aurores un samedi pour bosser les potions. Il leva les yeux au ciel et descendit dans les dortoirs des quatrièmes années.

Théodore était installé sur une table de la bibliothèque depuis près de dix minutes, il était quasiment seul dans le lieu d'étude. Il tournait et retournait le sujet du devoir dans tous les sens « L'antidote de la potion d'enflure ». Pas qu'il ne savait ce qu'était l'antidote de cette potion dont certains de ses camarades avaient subi les effets il y a près de deux ans mais ses pensées étaient assez préoccupées par une jeune fille de la maison Gryffondor.

Il avait été sûr de la voir à la bibliothèque ce matin mais même Madame Pince ne l'avait pas vu, il s'était alors installé sur une table face aux portes d'entrée pour être sûr de ne pas la manquer. Il avait fini par se lever pour aller chercher un ouvrage sur les antidotes, voyant bien que cela ne servait à rien de l'attendre sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas très productif et il ne voulait pas avoir un Troll voir un Piètre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'il lisait un chapitre sur la composition de la potion d'enflure. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione accompagnée de Londubat. Ils furent arrêtés par Madame Pince qui voulait parler avec Hermione. Ce dernier le vit l'observer et se tourna vers Hermione en attendant qu'elle ait fini de parler. Il put voir que le brun lui glissait quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils regardèrent tous les deux dans sa direction. Il se sentit tout à coup horriblement mal à l'aise. Il baissa la tête, gêné. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un tira la chaise à côté de lui. C'était Hermione.

- Salut. Tu fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Théo.

- Salut, lui sourit-il. Je fais le devoir pour Rogue.

- Ah oui, on est venu travailler les potions aussi avec Neville.

- Hum ! Avec Neville ?

- Oui, Neville. Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il a été retenu…

- Par ses nombreux fans, la coupa-t-il.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. C'est vrai que Malefoy et Parkinson sont nos premiers fans, souffla-t-elle, de dépit.

- Nos ?

- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ?

- Non pas ce matin.

- Lis-la ! Tu sauras pourquoi ? Elle aperçut un morceau de photo qui dépassait de son livre de potions de quatrième année. C'est quoi ça Théo ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la photo ?

- Ah ! C'est une photo de nous à la naissance de Carter. Elle est vieille mais c'est la seule que j'ai réussie à sauver des griffes de mon père.

- Hermione ! Neville venait de les interrompre.

- Désolé ! Je vais aller chercher Harry comme ça tu auras plus de temps pour lui parler, affirma-t-il, tout en lançant un regard mauvais à Théodore.

- Oui, merci Neville. Tu es un ange ! Ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Hum ! Neville ? Un ange ? Hein ?

- C'est mon ami. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

- Oh rien du tout ! C'est juste un constat. J'avais l'impression que tu étais sa propriété. Il m'a regardé de travers, et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- Il s'inquiète juste pour moi. Il sait tout, fit-elle plus doucement.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Ben tout. Notre passé commun.

- Ah !

- Harry et Ron ont une retenue dans les cachots avec Rogue. Soit dans les couloirs près de son bureau avec ton livre de potions un peu avant vingt heures ce soir.

- Pourquoi faire ? la questionna-t-il, incrédule.

- Je vais te bousculer ce soir dans les couloirs, ton livre va tomber et je te glisserai les photos que j'aurai dupliquées.

- Merci Mia.

Un sourire de bonheur s'étirait sur les lèvres de Théodore. Hermione regarda de chaque côté autour de la table, se leva, s'approcha du visage de Théo. Ce dernier ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et elle lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Merci d'avoir fait le premier pas.

Et elle retourna à la table où Neville avait installé leurs affaires.

Théo s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise, passa son bras droit derrière sa tête et s'ébouriffa les cheveux tout en la regardant s'en aller. Le timing avait été parfait. Potter et Londubat passaient les portes de la bibliothèque à peine une minute après.

**Le soir**

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné à ma retenue! Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire à Ron!

- Voyons! Déjà Bonsoir... et puis... enfin Harry, il est ton meilleur ami!

- Hermione! Mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas comme ça!

- Il va finir par comprendre Harry, ne t'en fait pas!

- J'espère! Il est buté quand...

Hermione et Harry n'avaient pas vu deux autres élèves qui s'avançaient vers eux dans les couloirs des cachots, et ils s'étaient percutés. Hermione était par terre, entourée de livres ouverts, et des feuilles jonchées le couloir. Elle essayait de se relever alors qu'Harry faisait un pas vers elle pour l'aider mais il fut pris à parti par un grand black qu'elle reconnut comme étant Zabini, un élève de serpentard de la même année qu'eux. Théodore l'accompagnait. Elle sourit.

Elle ramassa ses livres et ses cours, et en profita pour glisser les photos de Carter dans le bouquin de potions de Théo, que ce dernier avait lâché dès qu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Théodore la voyant faire eut un petit sourire.

- Dis Blaise! Quand tu auras fini d'échanger des mots doux avec notre champion, on pourra aller à la bibliothèque. Nan? Blaise lui répondit par un regard noir.

- Ouais, grommela-t-il. Mais demande à la sang de bourbe de désinfecter ton livre de potions avant, elle en a tellement qu'elle n'a même pas vu que c'était celui d'un sang pur, pouffa-t-il.

- N'insulte pas Hermione, lança Harry.

- Je viens de le faire, lui répliqua Blaise.

- Blaise, on y va.

- Pff! souffla-t-il à l'attention de son meilleur ami. T'es pas drôle Théo, pour une fois qu'on s'amusait, c'est toujours Drago qui a ce privilège. Bien allons bosser! Et il partit devant. Harry partit dans l'autre sens, après avoir demandé à la brune de rendre son livre à Nott. Il ne restait plus que Théodore et Hermione dans le couloir.

- Merci Mia!

- De rien Théo!

- Hermione, tu viens? Ne reste pas avec ce serpent! fit-il en se retournant.

- Oui j'arrive Harry.

Théodore eut un sourire en coin et pouffa en observant Harry. Il récupéra son bouquin des bras d'Hermione, Blaise l'attendant au bout du couloir.

- A plus tard les gryffondors! Et il leur tourna le dos pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Granger? lui lança-t-il, un peu moqueur.

- Ben rien, elle me rendait mon bouquin.

- Mmh, grommela-t-il pas convaincu de la réponse de son ami. Je suis peut-être moins intelligent que toi mais je ne suis pas aveugle ni totalement idiot!

Le brun stoppa brusquement sa marche.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Blaise?

- Granger! s'agaça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ok. mais c'était pas un hasard cette rencontre... et puis comme tu veux. Je croyais que j'étais ce qui ressemblait le plus à ton meilleur ami mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance...

- Si mais...

- Ok. a plus tard Théo, lui répondit-il vexé.

- Blaise...

Mais il ne se retourna pas.

**

* * *

**

**25 décembre 1994  
**

Hermione était assise sur la dernière marche du grand escalier de Poudlard. Elle venait de se disputer avec Ronald. Ses deux meilleurs amis venaient de découvrir qu'elle était une fille pas uniquement une miss-je-sais-tout ou encore leur meilleure amie qui les aidait à faire leurs devoirs. Cela l'avait profondément blessée. Il avait fallu qu'elle se rende au bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers, accompagnée de l'idole de Ron, Viktor Krum, pour que ce dernier s'en aperçoive.

Le couvre-feu était à minuit ce soir, et il restait encore une petite heure. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château pour se détendre avant de rejoindre les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Et elle le vit quelques minutes après. Un peu de gel dans ses cheveux, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise verte étaient ouverts, faisant ainsi échos à la couleur de ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant, elle envia Daphnée Greengrass, sa cavalière pour la soirée.

Elle secoua la tête et réfléchit rapidement à une solution d'esquive. Elle allait faire semblant de repartir vers les dortoirs, il la laisserait certainement tranquille, voyant qu'elle partait se coucher. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler. Mais c'était raté, il l'avait également vu, elle entendait des bruits de pas derrière elle et le couloir était quasiment vide. Seulement quelques Poufsouffles qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient là, ça ne pouvait être que Théodore. Elle se rappela l'avoir vu l'observer pendant la soirée, négligeant sa partenaire. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée, et elle se retrouva dans le parc du château. Les pas se rapprochant toujours.

- Il ne va pas me laisser tranquille! se dit-elle.

Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait qu'un gilet sur les bras et que c'était l'hiver. Dumbledore avait beau avoir créer un dôme dans le parc sous lequel les élèves étaient autorisés à se promener. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, il avait voulu conserver l'esprit de Noël. Le froid, la neige. Juste le vent était épargné aux élèves.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule dehors mais les autres avaient eu l'idée de prendre un manteau. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait du réfléchir un peu plus. Bon peut-être qu'en marchant, elle aurait moins froid, elle ne resterait pas longtemps de toute manière. Elle voulait juste qu'il rentre chez les serpentards.

Elle se tenait une grande conversation silencieuse. Elle en fut sortie par la sensation d'une veste sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vivement mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. L'importun lui dit :

- Tu es très belle ce soir !

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il n'avait plus besoin de sa mère pour le pousser à dire ce genre de chose, se dit-elle, se rappelant le dernier Noël qu'ils avaient passé tous les cinq.

- Tu devrais pas sortir habillé comme ça, surtout pour me fuir. Je crois que papa ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Edouard n'est pas ton père, Nott, lui claqua-t-elle, sèchement et peut être un peu fort. Les autres élèves qui étaient dehors avec eux, se retournèrent et les dévisagèrent.

- Mia, moins fort! Il lui prit le bras pour aller un peu plus loin.

- Théo! Lâches-moi! ou je hurle! Il la lâcha.

- Tiens! C'est plus Nott! fit-il moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai envie d'être seule, cracha-t-elle.

- Rien! Malefoy t'a vu te disputer avec la belette. Je voulais savoir si ça allait...

- Je vais bien, son ton s'était radouci.

Théodore tirait sur les bords de sa veste dont Hermione n'avait pas mis les manches. Il gardait la tête baissée.

- Théo? Et toi, tu es sur que ça va?

- C'est juste...Je ne sais pas... ça me rappelait quand on était petit. Nôtre dernier Noël ensemble avant que... maman... enfin... tu sais... Son regard était fixé dans le sien.

- Oui, Théo,sourit-elle tristement.

- Ta robe bleue de princesse, toute cette neige...

- Oui, je me rappelle. Papa et Anha nous cherchaient partout alors qu'on était dehors sous la neige. On jouait à cache-cache boules de neige. Elle rigola. C'est le nom qu'ils avaient inventé.

- On a été malade après ça, se rappela-t-il en souriant. Elle se tourna vers lui,lui adressant un sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillaient. Il adorait ça. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'Hermione de son enfance.

- Et d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien tu me devais une revanche.

- Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? cria-t-il, lorsqu'il la vit partir en courant. Elle en profita pour enfiler les manches de la veste qu'elle avait sur les épaules.

Elle s'arrêta, se baissa puis se retourna vers lui. Et là, il comprit. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir que la boule de neige lui arrivait droit dans la tête.

- Alors ça! Mia! Tu vas me le payer...cher.

- Ah oui! Et que va faire Monsieur Nott?

- Tu vas voir. Il se baissa pour faire une boule mais elle en profita pour lui en lancer une autre dans le dos.

Il lui courra après avec sa boule. Elle essaya de courir plus vite mais elle n'y arrivait pas à cause de sa robe. Il lâcha la boule, la prit par la taille quand elle fut à portée de bras et ils finirent par s'écraser dans la neige. Hermione sur Théo. Ils riaient comme des enfants, comme lors de leur dernier Noël.

Il la fit glisser dans la neige pour se retrouver à côté d'elle, elle riait toujours et il la trouva encore plus belle que tout à l'heure, les joues rougies. Il se tourna vers elle, sur un coude mais il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une boule de neige. Mais il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne la prenne en pleine face.

- Dis donc, tu t'es améliorée!

- Ben, tu sais avec Carter. J'ai été obligée, un vrai petit serpentard!

- Ah oui! Mon petit frère est un serpentard? Il lui fit lâcher la boule.

- Oui, et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Un enfant de moldus à Serpentard.

- Je te promets que je le protègerai.

Elle essaya de se mettre assise tout en lançant une réplique cinglante.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, Théodore.

Voyant ce qu'elle voulait faire, et ne voulant pas la laisser partir, il lui attrapa les deux poignets.

- Où tu comptais aller comme ça, petite Gryffondor?

- Laisse-moi! Je te déteste! Cette phrase lui fit un pincement au coeur mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Leur amitié retrouvée avait-elle des failles? Il ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois.

- Si...si je te lâches, tu ne vas pas partir?

- Non, lui répondit-elle en pleurant. Il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et effectivement, elle ne s'enfuit pas.

- Je suis désolé. Mais on était que des enfants. J'avais pas huit ans, tu peux pas me le reprocher maintenant. Et puis je suis revenu! Il souffla.

- Toi aussi, tu en avais fait une. Celle que tu m'avais poussé à faire avec toi. Viens pas me dire que tu vas la tenir. Les choses ont changé, Hermione! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, lui claqua-t-il, légèrement agacé de la tournure de la conversation.

Hermione se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient emplis de larmes. Croyant qu'elle voulait encore partir, il fit passer son bras libre de l'autre côté de son corps, en faisant glisser délicatement sa main sur son ventre. Elle frissonna.

- Tu as froid?

- Un peu! Je crois, fit-elle tout bas. Il ne l'entendit pas.

Il leur lança un sort de réchauffement et la rallongea dans la neige. Sa main était toujours sur son ventre et faisait des petits mouvements circulaires pour tenter de la réchauffer. Il la sentait toujours contrarier. Il regardait son visage, elle ne pleurait plus mais il voulait qu'elle le regarde alors sa main alla caresser sa joue et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il vit ses yeux brillés avec un soupçon de déception.

- Je suis là, maintenant.

- Théo?

- Mmm.

- Je..je crois...que...elle souffla, j'en sais rien. Une promesse de plus que toi, tu ne tiendras pas. Et puis, Serpentard et Gryffondor ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre. Tu as raison, les choses ont changé. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Il était abasourdi, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Hermione...

- Laisse tomber Théo...

Elle semblait bouleverser par le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir cette promesse, et cela le déstabilisait. Il n'aimait pas ça. La réaction de la jeune fille le renvoyait à ses propres interrogations, concernant son père et ces croyances. Il approcha son visage du sien, comme pour l'étudier. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement pendant un petit moment, Théo, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Et si pour une fois, il faisait un peu ce qu'il avait envie, et pas uniquement ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Et si pour une fois, il faisait avancer les choses au lieu de se complaire dans les querelles de maisons.

Il s'entendait très bien, étant enfant, oui, ils avaient grandi mais dans le fond, ils étaient toujours ces enfants et ce qu'ils recherchaient c'étaient ces années perdues pendant lesquelles ils avaient été séparés tous les trois : Hermione, Carter et lui.

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses réflexions existentielles.

- Théo! Je veux rentrer. Il sera bientôt minuit.

- Non, souffla-t-il, tout en la regardant fixement. Le mot était sorti tout seul.

- Quoi? fit-elle interloqué, ne sachant pas trop à quoi ce "non" correspondait.

- Non. Je ne laisserai pas tomber, fit-il plus calmement. Ses lèvres étaient très proche des siennes.

- Je te promets que je protégerai Carter, comme j'ai pas pu le faire avec toi

Au moment où ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, ils entendirent une voix.

- Nott? On peut savoir ce que tu fous?

Il regarda Hermione, légèrement agacé d'être interrompu. Hermione le fixait effrayé. Elle savait que c'était un serpentard même si elle ne le voyait pas. Théo essaya de la rassurer en lui soufflant "Zabini", ce qui bien sûr n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle savait que c'était son meilleur ami mais elle avait peur que cela ne leur attire des ennuis voire même à Harry.

Il l'aida à se relever. Les yeux de la gryffondor croisèrent les yeux noirs et hostiles de Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier l'a reconnu. Tout le monde connaissait la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Il réitéra sa question, sur un ton qui montrait qu'il semblait inquiet.

- Théo! Tu fais quoi là? ... Et avec elle, en plus...

Elle se sentit traverser par le regard presque dégoûté du serpentard. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Théodore de répondre qu'elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers le château.

Zabini se tourna vers son ami qui accompagnait la fuite de la brune du regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Théo? le questionnant du regard.

- Quoi? On faisait rien. Ok! lui répondit-il sur un ton dur. Et puis depuis quand tu me reparles?

- Apparemment depuis trois minutes ! rit-il. Et il va falloir que tu définisses le rien parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Je crois t'avoir déjà dis qu'il ne fallait pas me prendre pour un idiot!

- Mmm. ça te regarde pas Blaise, c'est tout! lui dit-il dans les yeux.

- Ecoutes! Je veux juste que tu fasses pas de conneries. Heureusement que c'est pas Malefoy qui vous a trouvé! Je donnais pas cher de votre peau!

- Mmm, grommela-t-il. Théodore pivota comme pour signifier à Zabini que la conversation était terminée mais ce dernier le retint par l'épaule.

- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Nott!

- J'en sais rien! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione! T'es content avec ça?

- Ouais. Hermione?

- Oui. Hermione. Dis rien à Malefoy!

- Tu me prends pour qui?

- Désolé Blaise, fit-il penaud. Je n'ai pas été un très bon ami pour toi ces temps-ci.

- Ben... Faut vraiment que je réponde à ça? Théo lui frappa l'épaule.

- Ok. Je l'ai mérité celle là.

- Alors depuis quand ça dure toi et Granger? asticota-t-il son meilleur ami, n'espérant pas avoir de réponse de la part du brun.

- Depuis un peu plus de onze ans.

- Quoi?

- Viens on rentre, je crois que j'ai des choses à raconter à mon meilleur ami.

- Ben je crois aussi, conclua Blaise.

**

* * *

**Alors?

Bon dans le prochain chapitre, possible retour de Carter et passage en cinquième année.**  
**

AngelNott


End file.
